HS de MPP
by eysselia
Summary: recueil de Hors Série de Ma Personne Prédestiné. rating M pour OS avec lemon (à venir)
1. Chapter 1 Iwaizumi

_Voici le recceuil de Hors série de MPP._ _Comme Iwa et Oikawa sont enfin apparu dans MPP je peux poster le premier chapitre les concernant. je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie qu'Iwa s'en prenne plein la figure, bien que Moniwa aurais pu faire l'affaire (non parce qu'il a trop une tête de bisounours qui donne envie de l'embêter moniwa). Puis l'amour qui commence sur la haine c'est pas mal. Le prochain OS sera du point de vu d'Ukai. SUr ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre un : L'arrivée au château

Iwaizumi soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi impossibles à dompter. Ces derniers mois avaient été horribles et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas vouloir faire exception. En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il faisait partie des sélectionnés, au début juillet, tout allait mal. D'habitude, la réponse au test n'est annoncée que les premiers jours de janvier, mais apparemment son score avait été tel qu'ils savaient déjà qu'il n'y en aurait pas de meilleur pour le vampire avec qui il allait se retrouver coincé pendant un an. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rencontrer celui qui lui était sois-disant destiné. Tout d'abord, c'était à cause de ça que sa copine l'avait plaqué il y a un mois, même si elle le savait depuis plus longtemps. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il faisait partie des sélectionnés. Mais non, mademoiselle ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit que ça ne changerait rien et que ce serait juste une année sans se voir, elle avait préféré casser et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre avant même que cette foutue année commence.

Et puis il avait eu les problèmes avec son casier judiciaire, parce que l'administration ne vérifiait ce genre de chose qu'après, bien sûr. Pire, alors qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à couper avec la mafia, ces boulets de flics l'avaient replongé en s'assurant qu'il était maintenant clean. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix d'appartenir à la mafia, alors réussir à s'en sortir vivant était une sorte de miracle et dû à des années de labeur et de négociations, qui bien sûr avait été réduit à néant en un instant, foutu conseil. Et du coup, il failli non seulement perdre sa place dans son club, à l'université, mais en plus il avait été interdit de compétition et renvoyé de son boulot au bar. Quoi que ça, c'était juste parce qu'il avait foutu une baigne à un client, mais le type saoul avait malmené un jeune qui avait la malchance de ressembler un peu à une fille. Pour continuer dans sa liste des malheurs, l'appartement au-dessus du sien avait eu sa plomberie cassée, ce qui fait qu'il s'était retrouvé inondé parce que la salle de bain était au-dessus de son salon, et son frigo l'avait lâché. Plus une et autres milles petites choses.

Quant à aujourd'hui, il avait dû récupérer le chat de la vieille dame de son palier qui s'était enfui, avant qu'on vienne le chercher. Ledit chat était bien sûr coincé dans un arbre et Iwaizumi avait dû courir sur le retour pour ne pas être en retard, ce que le félin avait moyennement apprécié vu les marques de griffures laissées sur ses bras. Et ça faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il attendait. Il ressortit la convocation et vérifia l'horaire et le jour. C'était bien aujourd'hui, à la bonne heure. Les envoyés du conseil étaient en retard. Il allait passer un an enfermé avec un vampire, et la pensée le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver isolé avec de parfaits inconnus. Hé bien, au moins, il y avait Kageyama et Yahaba normalement, à moins qu'il y ait un bâtiment pour les conjoints de vampires, un pour ceux des anges et un autre pour ceux des métamorphes. Un homme habillé d'un costume noir arriva en courant et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant lui.

-Monsieur Hajime Iwaizumi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Veuillez s'il vous plaît bien me suivre avec vos affaires, on a eu un contretemps et la voiture est encore chez le précédent concubin, qui demeure introuvable. Si vous avez une idée d'où se trouve Tobio Kageyama, veuillez nous la transmettre.

Et bien, si les chiens du voisin de Kageyama s'étaient encore une fois échappés, Iwaizumi était prêt à parier que le pauvre adolescent devait se trouver accroché dans un arbre, trois molosses aboyant en bas. Il fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la maison de son kouhai et salua sa mère avant de déposer ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture noire. Ils avaient même droit aux vitres teintées. Le pauvre agent épuisé le suivit, toujours la respiration difficile, jusqu'au parc, où il trouva bel et bien Kageyama, un sac de course avec lui, dans un arbre. L'agent tourna de l'œil à la vue des chiens.

-Génial, qui va m'aider à les ramener tous les trois maintenant, souffla Iwaizumi, dépité.

Avec quelques difficultés, il parvint à ramener les trois chiens à leur propriétaire et Kageyama boudant- parce que, décidément, les animaux ne l'aimaient pas et qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi- à sa mère, avec en prime l'agent évanoui sur son dos. Iwaizumi pensait avec ça avoir eu sa dose de contrariété pour la journée, mais il fallut qu'ils soient bloqués dans les embouteillages après avoir récupéré un futur magicien, ils étaient donc serrés comme des sardines. Bien sûr, ils loupèrent l'avion, à quelques minutes près (sachant qu'à la base ils étaient déjà sensés avoir pris celui qui précédait), et les agents préférèrent attendre le prochain plutôt que de prendre le train pour traverser tout le pays. Bien sûr, l'avion eut un problème technique et il décolla avec plus de deux heures de retard. Et bien que ce soit un vol de nuit, Iwaizmi dut supporter un voisin de siège particulièrement gênant avec sa musique.

-Encore une heure de voiture et vous serez arrivés, annonça le conducteur fatigué, vous êtes les derniers. Chaque fois c'est pareil, m'enfin la dernière fois c'était pire, certains sont arrivés à midi, cinq ou six heures, c'est pas si mal.

-Au fait, on vous a donné les dépliants ? Demanda son collègue, qui comprit la réponse à la tête que tout trois firent. Non ? Bah ce n'est pas très grave, vous avez une réunion à huit heures, non ?

-Oui, c'est huit heures cette année, ne soyez pas en retard. Ils vous expliqueront tout pendant, confirma le conducteur. Puis après, il aura les rencontres, me demande si ça sera autant le foutoir que l'année dernière.

Le futur sorcier, Shibayama, et Kageyama s'endormirent pendant le trajet et personne ne trouva le courage de les réveiller à l'arrivée. Et bien, cette fois-ci, il n'y eut personne à porter, le personnel se chargea de transporter les deux plus jeunes jusqu'à leur chambre. Iwaizumi suivit son propre guide qui avait eu la gentillesse de prendre ses sacs de voyage, ne lui laissant que celui du sabre.

Il soupira comme la porte de sa chambre se refermait, le laissant seul. Il se demanda si cela valait vraiment le coup de dormir, deux heures avant la réunion. Il posa le sac contenant le sabre contre le mur, vérifiant plus par habitude que par nécessité avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais et froid. Cela devrait le maintenir éveillé un peu. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain. Une main se posa sur son épaule en même temps qu'une voix parvint à son oreille.

-Tu…

Iwaizumi balança son coude en arrière en même temps qu'il attrapait son canif dans sa poche, car bien sûr si un voleur s'introduisait, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Il planta la lame dans l'épaule de l'intrus en se retournant alors qu'il attrapait le manche de son Katana et le tirait de son fourreau. Iwaizumi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, le faisant chuter et s'installa sur lui la lame de son sabre sur la gorge. L'homme sous lui devait avoir son âge, les yeux et les cheveux bruns, du genre à faire tourner la tête des filles, devina Hajime. Pas spécialement le type de personne avec qui il arrivait à s'entendre. Hé bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait s'entendre avec lui.

-Comment tu es entré ? Demanda-t-il, parce qu'il était au quatrième étage et il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Même s'il était fatigué, il doutait d'avoir pu ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de bruit.

Le brun le fixa, toujours aussi choqué.

-Mais t'es complètement malade, ma parole ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit l'intrus, dont les yeux s'embuaient et la voix retombait à un niveau normal. Ne me dis pas que tu es Iwaizumi ?

Hé bien, se faire poignarder était en effet douloureux. Par contre, comment le brun pouvait-il savoir son nom ?

-Iwaizumi Hajime, si. Comment…

-Parce que je suis Oikawa Tooru, ton vampire, espèce de brute.

Iwaizumi retint un juron alors que la porte s'ouvrait, le cri d'Oikawa avait dû réveiller les autres résidents. Il retira le canif, faisant couiner le vampire.

-Hum, désolé. Je t'avais pris pour un voleur. Même si ça ne me dit pas comment tu es rentré. Déclara-t-il rengainant, alors qu'un superviseur s'occupait d'appliquer un mouchoir contre la blessure du brun qui saignait pas mal.

-Il y a un putain d'arbre en face de la fenêtre ! Oikawa semblait faire une crise de nerfs et continua de crier. Et tu as ouvert cette fenêtre ! Un voleur, mais faut te faire soigner !

Iwaizumi ne se sentait pas d'humeur à traiter avec un hystérique, surtout en sachant que ledit hystérique était la source de tous les derniers problèmes qui lui était arrivés. Parce que si Oikawa n'avait pas fait de demande, on lui aurait juste renvoyé une lettre qui lui indiquait de continuer sa vie après le test, et non de venir ici. Et il était sûr et certain que le brun n'était pas sensé venir, du moins pas avant la réunion.

-Je viens d'arriver à six heures du matin, après avoir passé la journée et la nuit à voyager. On est au quatrième étage, et personne m'a prévenu qu'un stupide vampire allait survenir par derrière alors, franchement, ferme-la !

Iwaizumi conclut ces paroles par un coup de boule envoyé droit dans le nez du brun, qui se retrouva de nouveau allongé par terre, gémissant. Il n'allait pas traiter avec quelqu'un en pleine crise de nerfs, hors de question, il était trop fatigué. Il soupira, et bien au moins rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

-Le bureau du directeur du château, je suppose, questionna-t-il le pauvre employé qui hallucinait et eut du mal à lui répondre.

-Heu oui. Il est au premier étage… je vais aller le chercher… après l'avoir déposé à l'infirmerie.

Avec un peu de chance, le directeur le renverrait chez lui. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il vit que plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient. Hajime pria vraiment pour qu'on le renvoie parce que sinon, ça allait être l'enfer.


	2. Chapter Ukai

_Ha le Ukai X Takeda, ils sont juste trop mignon ensemble. M'enfin là c'est juste plus le point de vu d'un surveillant sur le début d'année. Sur ce bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre : Comme chaque année

Ukai poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour trouver Takeda qui s'occupait de désinfecter une coupure du sous-directeur pour les vampires, Hirihata. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son compagnon qui resta concentré sur sa tâche.

-Mizoguchi a reçu les derniers arrivants, annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-Un certain Kyoutani a tenté de se faire la belle et Naoi a dû le forcer à rester, je me suis retrouvé par accident pris dans leur combat, expliqua le plus âgé. Le médecin est parti les soigner sur place. C'est violent quand vous vous battez, vous autres métamorphes.

-Attend de voir un ours contre un serval, tu serais surpris de voir qui est le premier à perdre un œil. Bien que ce soit quand même le félin qui finisse coupé en deux, commenta le blond en grimaçant au souvenir des tripes à l'air.

Personnes n'ajouta rien et il profita des quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant d'aller prendre la relève de la surveillance des non humains et permettre à Naoi de se reposer quelques heures. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de problème, ça se passait même extrêmement bien, contrairement aux années précédentes. Un seul petit accident et des retards qui s'étalaient sur moins d'un jour changeaient. D'habitude, il y avait toujours au moins trois combats avec blessés du côté des non humains, sans parler des crises d'angoisse avant même la réunion d'information. Les accidents et les combats continuaient en nombre impressionnant pendant le premier mois, en général avant que tout le monde ne trouve ses marques et se fasse à la situation. D'où l'utilité d'une infirmerie aussi grande, surtout que les apprentis magiciens étaient assez gaffeurs. Keishin espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas d'incendie froid à gérer cette fois comme il y avait trois ans. Maintenant il appréciait presque à avoir à éteindre des flammes venant d'une cigarette oubliée ou d'un gâteau explosant dans le four. Le calme devait sans doute être dû à la présence de son grand-père sur les lieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Mizoguchi fatigué soutenant un brun à l'épaule ensanglantée. Le surveillant aida le blessé à s'asseoir sur un des lits.

-Il est rentré dans la chambre de son concubin qui l'a poignardé, le prenant pour un voleur… je crois. Bref, c'est un vampire et il faut que j'aille chercher le directeur, soupira le nouvel arrivant.

Ukai libéra son compagnon pour qu'il puisse soigner le jeune qui se fit interroger par le sous-directeur, puis conduisit le superviseur des vampires jusqu'au gymnase où patientaient les non humains et se trouvait son grand-père. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à l'envoyer voler contre un mur, manquant d'assommer quelques démons qui se trouvaient dans la trajectoire, avant de retourner au château avec le médecin et le surveillant. Il s'installa à côté d'un tigre qui bâilla largement.

-Tu me réveilleras ? demanda le félin.

-T'inquiètes Naoi, tu peux dormir tranquille, le rassura-t-il en gardant un œil sur Kyoutani, encore sous sa forme canine, qui boudait juste à côté d'Hinata discutant avec Kenma.

Le tigre s'endormit, le laissant surveiller avec Oiwake tous les jeunes se trouvant dans le gymnase pour la plupart endormi. Enfin, jeunes pour leurs espèces et pour la plupart, car il y en avait quand même quelques-uns à qui on aurait donné vingt-cinq ans chez les anges et les démons. Ils devaient bien avoir quelques millénaires, il était toujours difficile de donner un âge à un ange ou un démon, car même s'ils avaient une apparence jeune il se dégageait d'eux une sorte d'aura qui trahissait les siècles vécus, même s'ils n'en avaient vécu qu'un seul. Les heures qui suivirent furent assez calmes si on oubliait Kyoutani qui tenta encore deux fois de se faire la belle et deux démons qui se bagarrèrent avant de se faire calmer par Oiwake.

À dix heures, il réveilla Naoi pour qu'il les aide avec les présentations, comme convenu. Ukai se sentait vaguement nostalgique en appelant les noms sur la liste. Douze ans plus tôt, il s'était trouvé à leur place et se souvenait encore du trac qu'il avait ressenti. Certains des jeunes devaient craindre comme lui avait craint de ne pas convenir à la personne qu'on leur présenterait, d'autre comme Kyoutani pestait contre le système, d'autres devaient aussi craindre la réaction de l'humain, l'heure de la rencontre, agressive ou paniquée. Puis, il y avait ceux comme Hinata, qui étaient impatients et confiants, à la limite s'il ne fallait pas les retenir. Une heure passa sans incident notable et il appela la prochaine personne sur la liste.

-Bokuto Koutaro, petit salon au premier dans l'aile ouest, avec Takeda, annonça-t-il avant de lever les yeux de la feuille face au manque de réponse. Bokuto ?

Il se souvenait du vampire, car il participait toujours et il l'avait rencontré lors de sa propre année où il avait fait la connaissance de son compagnon, puis revu, alors que lui et Ittetsu revenaient en tant que superviseurs. Et il savait que le vampire n'était pas du genre à fuir, il était plutôt comme Hinata, il fallait le retenir d'y aller.

-Kyoutani Kentaro, appela Mizoguchi, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai la liste des métamorphes ?

-J'ai bien celle des vampires, soupirèrent Ukai et Oiwake en même temps.

-C'est Naoi qui a celle des anges, je crois, signala Ukai en échangeant sa liste avec celle du surveillant des vampires alors que le métamorphe du tigre rentrait au moment même.

Chacun récupéra la liste qui correspondait à son groupe de surveillance et Mizoguchi accompagna une louve et un vampire alors que lui et Naoi se lançaient à la recherche des disparus sous leur forme animale. Mais après avoir fait tomber dans les pommes un apprenti sorcier, ils se résolurent à chercher sous forme humaine. Il fallait quand même le comprendre, voir un tigre était déjà assez impressionnant, mais voir un loup se transformer en corbeau avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Mais ils avaient au moins eu le temps de vérifier qu'aucun des deux n'était sorti de la zone du château. Ils ratissèrent le terrain par la forêt alentour avant de faire toutes les pièces des quatre étages du château qui n'était pas utilisé pour les rendez-vous, en vain.

-Je parie qu'ils sont en train de se promener tranquillement et qu'ils profitent de la neige juste après qu'on ait fouillé le jardin, soupira Naoi. Si au moins on pouvait mettre la main sur l'un des deux, de préférence Kyoutani, ça nous éviterait d'avoir une remontrance du sous-directeur.

-Parle pour toi, Nekomata est moins pire que papy. Je vais demander à Takeda s'il n'a pas une idée pour Bokuto, ne serait-ce comment il a quitté le gymnase, dit-il avant que tous deux s'exclament. Le local !

-Je le vérifie, ne flirte pas trop, ajouta le métamorphe du tigre en reprenant la direction du gymnase alors qu'Ukai rejoignait avec hâte son compagnon.

Le professeur de magie était comme prévu dans un des petits salons avec le concubin du vampire.

-Sensei, dis-moi que tu sais où sont Kyoutani et Bokuto, parce que ça fait une heure qu'on les cherche avec Naoi, demanda Keishin en croisant les doigts.

-Non, répondit Ittetsu étonné. Que Kyoutani se cache pour tenter d'échapper à la rencontre ne m'étonne pas, mais pourquoi Bokuto disparaîtrait ? Il est toujours si impatient de rencontrer son concubin d'habitude, il faut même le retenir.

Ukai se retint de jurer. Le vampire ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé comme ça, il ne restait plus que le labyrinthe et le grenier. Sauf que le fanatique des hiboux n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre, de toute façon le grenier avait été fermé à clé. Quant à Kentaro, il ne risquait pas d'aller dans un endroit qui avait un potentiel d'attirer les gens et il ne savait pas forcer les serrures. Et il n'y avait aucune chance que le chien trouve l'entrée secrète du grenier, non ?

-J'ai rencontré Bokuto-san cette nuit. Et ce matin, il s'est mis à bouder, déclara l'humain.

Il regarda son compagnon. Tous deux savaient ce que donnait un Bokuto qui boudait et ce n'était pas une chose avec laquelle ils voulaient traiter.

-Mais votre chambre est au quatrième et la résidence était fermée cette nuit. Tous les non-humains résidaient en dehors. Enfin peu importe. Tu sais pourquoi il boudait ? Demanda Ukai.

-Parce qu'il voulait venir à la réunion d'information avec moi et que j'ai refusé. Je crois.

La réponse du concubin le fit gémir de désespoir. Cela ressemblait tellement à l'argenté, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Quoi que s'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, il n'eût pas à s'en charger.

-Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance, sensei, je retourne chercher le chien, sourit-il en sortant et ignorant l'appel de son compagnon.

Ukai monta au quatrième étage et alla dans un des petits salons communs. Il était peint dans des tons rouge foncé qui s'accordaient au bois sombre des meubles et du parquet. Une cheminée avec un garde-feu en fer trônait au milieu de l'un des murs. Ukai se glissa dedans et monta malgré la cendre qui le faisait tousser. Le conduit de la cheminée se sépara en deux, la plus petite voix menait au grenier, l'autre à la réunion des autres conduits de cheminées. Après cinq minutes à ramper, il atterrit enfin dans le grenier au sens propre du terme. Il grogna en atterrissant sur le bois dur, pestant sur la personne qui avait déplacé les tapis qui se trouvait autrefois pile à l'endroit de la sortie du conduit. Ladite personne le fixa, surprise, avant de reculer précipitamment, devinant sans peine la colère d'Ukai. Mais le blond fut plus rapide, et prenant instantanément sa forme de loup il bondit sur Kentaro, l'aplatissant au sol sous son poids.

-Kyoutani, espèce de petit emmerdeur, n'essaye même pas de te transformer, le prévint-il avant de le traîner vers une des lucarnes, de nouveau sous forme humaine.

Sortir sur le toit fut relativement facile, y rester sans glisser et refermer la fenêtre de l'extérieur beaucoup moins, mais Ukai n'avait pas l'intention de repasser par le chemin des cendres. Ils descendirent prudemment la façade, mais cela n'empêcha pas Kentaro de glisser vers le deuxième étage et de s'écraser plus bas dans la neige, manquant de peu d'écraser une petite blonde qui tomba dans les pommes quand le chien se redressa en couinant. Keishin soupira en atterrissant souplement dans la neige. Nekomata n'allait pas être très content d'apprendre qu'il avait réussi à faire évanouir deux personnes en une matinée, son grand-père encore moins. Il avait moyennement envie de se refaire balancer comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Il remit en place l'épaule démise du jeune avant de le traîner à son rendez-vous et de déposer la petite blonde à l'infirmerie.

-Hé bien enfin, je me disais bien qu'on était en avance par rapport à l'année dernière et que ça ne durerait pas. Takeru Nakashima, voici Kentaro Kyoutani. Présenta le sous-directeur des métamorphes. Je te laisse gérer la suite, après tout, vous êtes du même clan.

Le blond acquiesça et regarda l'humain tenter de faire connaissance avec le chien pour se heurter à un mur de silence. Il y avait bien un moyen simple de gagner le respect de Kyoutani, mais Ukai savait que conseiller de lui mettre la raclée n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà parce qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un humain réussisse à battre le métamorphe dans un combat, ensuite parce que Nakashima n'avait pas l'air du genre à se battre. Dernièrement, Kyoutani ne se contenterait pas d'un seul défi. Au moins, ce dernier ne se montrait pas agressif, c'était déjà un bon point.

Il conseilla à Nakashima d'être patient avant de les laisser seuls.

-Ukai ! L'apostropha Naoi. Tu as … Une explosion retentit juste derrière le métamorphe du tigre, envoyant voler la porte du salon s'écraser contre le mur pour se briser, laissant sortir des nuages de fumée. Pas perturbé pour un sou, Naoi se reprit le plus naturellement du monde. Deux cents que c'est Tanaka.

-Je mise sur Nishinoya, contra Ukai, alors qu'Oiwake sortait avec un grand humain portant une barbichette et des cheveux attachés.

Le superviseur avait laissé sortir ses ailes d'anges, sûrement pour s'en servir en tant que bouclier pour protéger l'humain qui semblait terrifié. Un petit démon sortit à son tour du nuage de fumée en riant avant de se faire écraser contre le mur par une aile blanche.

-Nishinoya, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos des explosions ? S'énerva l'ange.

-Tu préviens ton grand-père que cette année encore il va falloir reporter les rencontres pour une séance de cours d'urgence ou je le fais ?

-J'ai gagné le pari,tu t'en charges, répondit-il.

Cette année, ils avaient réussi à battre deux records, le temps qu'il faut pour qu'un non humain se fasse agresser et celui de la première explosion de l'année. Ça promettait, songeait-il en se dirigeant vers le gymnase chercher la prochaine personne de la liste; le temps de mettre en place les réunions d'information d'urgence, il avait bien le temps de faire une ou deux rencontres.


	3. Chapter Oiwake

Chapitre : Réunion et pensée vers la Russie

Oiwake entra dans l'une des grandes salles qui avaient été aménagées à la va-vite en une sorte d'amphithéâtre. Les tables avaient été poussées contre le même mur surmonté de planche pour faire une sorte de podium alors que les chaises avaient été posées en rangées en face. Les humains assis dessus étaient tous des concubins de démons ou d'anges, bien qu'il préférait nettement employer le terme possible moitié d'ange ou démon. Mais bon, l'administration avait préféré un seul terme pour désigner les humains qui allaient peut-être finir leur vie en couple avec un non -humain, quelle qu'en soit l'espèce. Il se souvenait du temps où les métamorphes étaient si peu nombreux à participer au programme qu'ils remplissaient un étage avec les anges et les démons. Maintenant, les démons devaient partager l'étage des vampires tellement le nombre de métamorphe à participer avait augmenté. Les vampires restant néanmoins les plus nombreux, ce qui était ironique, car ils étaient ceux qui, de par leur culture et leur nature, à la base, n'étaient pas concernés. Puis, ils avaient été inclus et avaient tout de suite été les plus nombreux sur le total de participants. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient, après les humains, la deuxième race avec le plus de population, suivie ensuite des métamorphes. Il y avait peu d'ange et de démon en comparaison, même en regroupant les deux populations, le nombre n'arrivait pas à égaler la moitié des métamorphes. Mais ce n'était pas le point qui allait être abordé dans ce cours d'urgence. Pour rassurer les humains, cela pourra toujours être dit plus tard. Il commença son discours en présentant les arguments pour lesquels ni les anges ni les démons ne s'en prendraient jamais à eux.

-Un ange ou un démon n'a qu'un et un seul partenaire dans toute sa vie. D'une certaine façon, notre seul but est de le trouver quand celui-ci naît, et on peut attendre des siècles et des siècles pour trouver notre moitié. C'est pour ça qu'on ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire du mal à un humain, car il pourrait très bien se révéler être celui qu'on recherche.

Alors qu'il continuait son explication en répondant aux questions, son esprit dériva vers sa propre moitié, actuellement en Russie pour elle aussi surveiller un des centres du programme. Penser à elle remplit son cœur de chaleur et il se sentit heureux. Pendant un an, ils ne se verraient plus, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, car après tout ce n'était qu'un an, et ils appréciaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il sut que c'était elle qui lui envoyait un message. Il dut se retenir de sourire et de regarder tout de suite son portable. La distance le faisait toujours se sentir comme un lycéen qui avait son premier béguin. L'ironie était qu'il n'avait jamais été lycéen, et encore moins eu de béguin avant. Mais il se souvenait de son impatience des premières années de ses recherches désespérées alors qu'elle n'était pas encre née. Il repensa à la réaction un peu trop enthousiaste de Nishinoya, il pouvait comprendre le sentiment du jeune démon. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été du genre à provoquer des explosions, _lui_ , mais bon. En voyant l'humain du matin dans son auditoire, il se sentit soulagé. Il se dit qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer par ses paroles. Pourtant, il était bien terrorisé tout à l'heure. Et dire que d'habitude, c'étaient les apprentis magiciens qui faisaient des explosions de partout. Les jeunes anges ou démons avaient parfois du mal à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, raison pour laquelle il y avait des surveillants. Il en avait vu des situations étranges et catastrophiques depuis le temps et, sur le coup, ce n'était jamais drôle, mais en y repensant plus tard cela faisait des souvenirs. Quand ils se racontaient leurs années respectives, il arrivait toujours à la faire éclater de rire avec ce que les jeunes inventaient. Il aimait la voir rire, elle profitait toujours de la vie, la croquant à pleine dent avec fougue. Il devait souvent la retenir, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient et tous deux appréciaient le caractère de l'autre. Il ne pouvait que souhaiter que les jeunes aussi vivent un tel bonheur avec quelqu'un. Il repensa aux démons et aux anges de cette année. Certains d'entre eux sentaient qu'ils allaient enfin rencontrer la bonne personne.

Au final, ces deux espèces, bien que distinctes, étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre leur vie était un voyage infini à la recherche de leur moitié. Parce que c'était bien de cela qui s'agissait ici, trouver sa moitié, l'autre personne qui les compléterait, avec qui ils partageraient un même cœur. Et c'était presque au sens propre du terme. Bien sûr, si on parlait de l'organe qui battait dans la poitrine, chacun des deux partenaires garderait le sien, sauf pour les démons dont l'une des particularités physiques était de ne pas posséder cet organe, ou plutôt qu'il différait largement. Mais ça aussi il n'en dit rien, les détails sur la physionomie devraient attendre, surtout que ça risquait plus de paniquer son auditoire qu'autre chose. Mais le fait était qu'au final quand un ange ou un démon trouvait sa moitié, il partageait leur vie ensemble. Une vie pour deux êtres, cela avait plus d'implications que ces jeunes gens semblaient imaginer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'était bientôt la fin, il lui restait juste assez de temps pour expliquer un peu mieux l'une de ces implications.

-La vie c'est comme un sablier. Le temps s'écoule et puis vient un moment où tous les grains sont tombés, commença-t-il en sortant pour appuyer ces dires un petit sablier. Dès qu'une vie commence, son temps commence à s'écouler vers la fin inéducable, la mort.

Il retourna le sablier, laissant le sable rouge s'écouler, puis regarda les humains pour la plupart perplexes, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Mais pour nous, c'est un peu différent. Le temps ne commence à s'écouler qu'une fois qu'on a rencontré notre moitié.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'argent et le sable suspendit sa course, se figeant, sous le hoquet de surprise de l'auditoire. Il ne vit pas de peur dans les regards, mais de l'incrédulité et de la curiosité. Il avait réussi à atteindre son but, ils n'avaient plus peur.

-Quand on se lie à notre moitié, alors le temps se met en marche, continua-t-il, et ses yeux reprirent leur teinte sombre et le sable s'écoula de nouveau. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'avant même que notre moitié naisse, on partage déjà un seul et unique sablier avec elle, indissociable.

-Ça veut dire que si l'un meurt, l'autre meurt, même s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?

Il regarda l'humaine qui avait posé la question. Elle semblait gênée, comme s'il elle n'avait pas réussi à se retenir de parler, et c'était sûrement le cas. Il ne sourit pas, mais ne fronça pas non plus des sourcils, gardant une expression neutre.

-Oui, mais vous savez, nous avons une perception du temps bien différente de la vôtre, plus proche de celle des vampires. Après tout, la vie pour nous se résume souvent au minimum en siècle, voir des millénaires pour certains d'entre nous.

Il laissa le brouhaha envahir la salle. C'était la fin et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que cette information ne crée pas de vague. Ils ne savaient pas encore certains détails importants, comme la révélation ou la transformation en demi, mais chaque chose en son temps. De toute façon, ils semblaient bien trop secoués, de son point de vue, pour pouvoir encaisser l'explication des demis. Quand à la révélation, bien que ce fût juste le fait de reconnaître sa moitié comme telle, c'était toujours pénible d'expliquer qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours comme un coup de foudre et pouvait avoir lieu jusqu'à six ou sept mois après la rencontre.

-Les rencontres reprennent immédiatement pour ceux qui avaient leur rendez-vous pendant ces deux heures. Il est déplacé à demain, la même heure, informa-t-il. Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous.

Il sortit de la salle en déverrouillant son portable pour lire le message. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres à la lecture et il répondit aussitôt avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche. Sur son fond d'écran, on pouvait voir une belle femme à la chevelure noire bouclée qui souriait. La distance n'était pas un problème parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 _Je me rends compte que j'avais cet HS qui attendais d'être posté depuis tellement longtemps qui ne lui restait que trois jours de vie..._


	4. Chapter 1 Compilation Daichi et Kuroo

_J'adore ces deux là, mais sérieusement j'ai du mal à écrire sur eux, du coup leur chapitre c'est transformé en un reccuil de drable. Mais vu que j'aime bien cette forme ils en auront surement un autre, quand l'histoire principale aura plus avancé.  
_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Chapitre un : Sawamura Daichi et Kuroo Tetsurô compilation de moment

Daichi vit entrer un homme dépassant largement les un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux noirs en bataille comme s'il venait seulement de se lever et un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus prédateur une fois qu'il fut remarqué. Ce n'était pas son genre du tout, il n'était même pas attiré par les hommes en fait. Mais ce vampire était séduisant et se mit à flirter avec lui, alors il se dit... Peut-être ?

Il rectifia sa pensée le soir même quand Kuroo sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches et rien d'autre qu'un sourire narquois avec. Finalement, il allait revoir ce qu'était son genre. Il allait forcément finir par coucher avec lui pendant l'année à venir, quant à avoir une relation avec lui, ça il n'en était pas encore sûr, mais pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Kuroo se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour vivre dans la même chambre que quelqu'un d'autre pendant un an. Vivre en cohabitation ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Sauf avec un inconnu, sauf quand en plus il devrait dormir dans le même lit que ledit inconnu. Le pire étant juste qu'il faudrait expliquer à l'humain qu'il avait été forcé de vivre ici parce qu'il avait décidé de suivre ses deux meilleurs amis et qu'il se fichait pas mal de cette histoire de partenaire pour la vie. Parce que ça allait mal se passer et que c'était là que la cohabitation risquait de devenir problématique. Mais quand il découvrit l'humain en question, il oublia tous ses problèmes et dut se retenir de jurer, Hirihata n'aurait pas apprécié. Finalement, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier celui qui avait créé le test, c'était un génie.

-Sawamura Daichi, se présenta son concubin en tendant la main.

-Kuroo Tetsurô, répondit-il souriant et serrant la main offerte.

Sawamura était chaud et il était totalement son type. En fin de compte, peut-être bien qu'il voulait d'une relation, et qui sait... peut-être même sérieuse. Quand Kuroo suivit l'humain pour sortir de la salle, il eut une bonne vue de son dos et il remarqua que son cul rendait bien dans son pantalon. Ouais, Sawamura était vraiment chaud de son point de vue et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Loin de là.

* * *

Daichi suivait Kuroo dans les couloirs du château, il venait juste de le rencontrer et déjà le vampire l'avait dragué ! Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, tout comme le sourire énervant par ailleurs. Ils finirent par arriver près des cuisines où les attendait visiblement quelqu'un.

\- Voici Kozume Kenma, un de mes deux meilleurs amis, je le connais depuis qu'il est né, annonça le noiraud en posant une main sur la tête bonde aux racines noires. Même s'il a l'air d'être tout le temps plongé dans son téléphone ou quelque autre appareil, il est très perceptif de se qui se passe autour de lui.

Le vampire avait l'air fier en disant cela, comme un professeur qui présente son meilleur élève à un collègue. Daichi sentit que le blond était une variable constante pour Kuroo et qu'il était calme et posé un peu comme Akaashi. Il allait certainement apprécier le plus petit.

Quelques jours plus tard, il trouva Kuroo lisant un livre, Kenma dormant pelotonné contre lui comme un chat. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la scène avait quelque chose de mignon. Il se coucha à son tour en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le plus jeune et le vampire éteignit la lumière, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Être le concubin de Kuroo Tetsurô signifiait que parfois il faudrait compter un invité supplémentaire dans le lit deux places qu'ils avaient. Daichi pouvait faire avec, surtout s'il signifiait avoir le petit déjeuner au lit le matin.

* * *

Kuroo regarda le concubin de Kozume partir en tremblant de peur.

-Je crois bien que nous lui avons fait peur, constata Sawamura à ses côtés secouant la tête.

-Hé bien, au moins maintenant je sais qu'il ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui va à l'encontre de Kenma, se défendit-il. Puis, il est trop facilement intimidé, ce n'est pas exactement ma faute si on est largement plus grand que lui. Je vais lui faire un cadeau pour m'excuser, ça te va ?

-Tant que ce n'est rien de bizarre, soupira l'humain.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai offert des préservatifs, précisa-t-il en rappelant comment il avait décidé de célébrer leur premier jour de rencontre.

Tetsurô se demanda, s'il recommençait, se passerait-il quelque chose ?

* * *

Daichi était en cours. Son voisin de classe, qui était un apprenti sorcier et qui s'ennuyait, avait décidé de réviser sa magie pour passer le temps. Il aurait dû l'en empêcher, parce que qui dit magie dit catastrophe, mais il ne le fit pas puisque c'était seulement s'entraîner à faire léviter une feuille de papier. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi tout fut soudainement submergé par de la gélatine bleu vive, qui se répandit dans le couloir par vague, comme une mer déchaînée. Il aurait dû écouter Kuroo ce matin qui lui disait de rester se reposer parce qu'il se sentait fatigué.

-Foutue magie, grogna-t-il quand un surveillant l'extirpa de là, le sauvant d'asphyxie par gelée.

Le pire c'est qu'elle était gluante et il passa bien trente minutes sous la douche à s'en débarrasser en râlant. Une fois cela fait, il attrapa un jogging confortable et prit le sweat à capuche qui traînait sur le dossier de la chaise. Tant pis s'il ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il était un peu trop grand pour lui, Kuroo n'allait pas lui en vouloir juste pour avoir emprunté un vêtement. Il ne pensa pas au fait que cela aurait probablement l'effet inverse.

C'est pourquoi, quand le noiraud le tira hors du salon commun après avoir déposé Kenma sur le fauteuil où se trouvait Akaashi, il était un peu perdu. Mais quand Kuroo le plaqua rapidement contre un mur pour l'embrasser, Daichi se dit qu'il aurait dû le prévoir.

* * *

Kuroo cherchait Daichi. Plus le temps passait et plus il voulait obtenir ce qu'il y avait dans le pantalon de l'humain. Celui-ci avait mit des limites à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire en publique, mais sans le repousser pour autant, jouant même le jeu parfois. Sawamura n'était pas que chaud, il pouvait se révéler être une allumeuse parfois. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il en redemandait. Il finit par le trouver en compagnie de Kenma, tous deux discutant.

-Hé bien oui, en quelque sorte, fit Daichi gêné en se frottant la nuque.

Il se cacha derrière une étagère pour les écouter, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient.

-Juste... ne pas oublier de vous protégez quand vous aurez des rapports sexuel, rappela Kozume d'un ton plat alors que les deux autres s'étouffaient de surprise.

Kuroo cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Il adorait Kenma, mais il devait reconnaître que sa manière d'encourager les deux à sortir ensemble était spéciale. Il priait pour que Sawamura l'ait compris aussi.


	5. Chapter Kuroo-Kenma

_Encore un HS avec Kuroo, mais pour tenter d'expliquer sa relation avec Kenma qui au vu du chapitre 7 de MPP et de la compile sur Daichi et Kuroo peut paraitre plus que ce qu'elle est, même si elle est trés fort elle reste amicale. Il m'a vraiment posé problème à écrire, mais je voulait vraiment le mettre, parce qu'ils sont vraiment mignon tout deux. Même si ce n'est pas joyeux, un détail sans importance que je n'ait pas réussi à caser, dans la chambre de Kenma il y a des peluches hiboux et de chats que Kuroo et Bokuto lui ont offerts quand il était plus jeune et qu'il n'a jamais put se résoudre à ranger dans un carton. Mine de rien Kozume aprécie vraiment Bokuto aussi, c'est juste qu'ils passent peu de temps enssemble sans Kuroo (celui quand ils font les magasin pour lui trouver un cadeau ne compte pas), du coup Bokuto est plus ou moins une sorte de second grand frère lui aussi._

 _Ce n'est pas joyeux comme OS HS, mais bon... Bonne lecture quand même._

* * *

Chapitre : Une vie

Tetsurô Kuroo n'était pas ce que la société appelait un adulte à deux cent quatre-vingt-dix ans, mais pour un vampire, rien de trop étonnant. C'était un adolescent qui, s'il savait se montrer mature, pouvait aussi bien être un peu immature par moment. Il n'était pas idiot, aimait provoquer les autres comme les aider, il traînait avec ses amis. Il était responsable quand c'était nécessaire et il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier comme de manquant de discernement sur les sujets sérieux. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'à cet âge qu'il comprit quelque chose d'assez évident sur sa relation avec Kozume Kenma.

Les vampires n'ont pas l'habitude de se mélanger avec les autres espèces, ni de les côtoyer ou d'entretenir des liens avec. Et contrairement à la croyance populaire, cette règle tacite chez eux n'est pas due à une profonde méprise de ceux qui sont leurs sources d'alimentation, la raison est en vérité tout autre et beaucoup plus triste. S'ils refusent de se lier aux humains et aux métamorphes c'est pour ne pas à avoir à souffrir lorsque ceux-ci mourront alors que les vampires, eux, auraient encore des siècles d'existence à vivre. Kuroo Tetsurô le savait, il avait vu son meilleur ami s'effondrer plus jeune face à la mort de proches humains. Depuis, Bokuto évitait soigneusement de se lier avec des personnes dont l'espérance de vie était largement plus courte que la sienne, sauf pour les rencontres du maintien des races. Mais c'était quelque chose de particulier et son ami ne nouait pas de lien suffisamment fort pour résister à la distance une fois l'année terminée. Kuroo, lui, préférait éviter cet évènement, il ne rêvait pas du grand amour, mais plus simplement d'avoir une relation stable pour le moment et s'il pouvait éviter les humains, cela lui allait très bien. Du moins, c'était ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kozume n'apparaisse dans sa vi. Cela n'avait pas été le coup de foudre ou une subite intuition qui l'avait conduit à devenir ami avec le métamorphe, juste quelque hasard et un peu de curiosité.

Le premier des événements qui avait conduit à leur amitié avait été un accident. La voiture des parents de Kozume était sortie de la route pour s'encastrer dans un arbre. Kuroo, par coïncidence, faisait son jogging à cet endroit au moment de l'accident. Par chance, personne n'avait été gravement blessé et les deux métamorphes s'en tiraient juste très secoués. Tetsurô les avait aidés à s'extirper de l'habitacle et en voyant le vendre arrondi de la femme, avait tenu à les accompagner à l'hôpital. Il ne les laissa qu'une fois la confirmation que le fœtus n'avait rien. En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, il réfléchi beaucoup sur la vie et ce que signifiait d'être parent. Il repensa au soulagement qu'avaient exprimé les deux parents en apprenant que la santé de leur futur enfant n'avait pas été atteinte. Il devrait penser à remercier ses propres parents plus souvent pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui.

La seconde coïncidence se déroula quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était rendu dans un centre commercial assez éloigné, car celui du quartier des vampires était en rénovation et il avait besoin de chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son père. C'est là qu'il manquât de peu de percuter Madame Kenma. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la discussion avait fini par aboutir par lui prenant le goûter chez les futurs parents. C'était des gens aimables qui répondirent volontiers aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait sur la grossesse et ce que faisait de devenir parents. Pour les vampires, qui avaient un taux de fécondité relativement faible, une grossesse était quelque chose de rare. Il était fils unique et sa naissance remontait à plus de deux siècles maintenant. Ses parents ne devaient pas se souvenir de tous ce qu'ils avaient ressenti exactement à ce moment-là. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé ce genre de questions avant de les rencontrer. Les jeunes parents l'encouragèrent à revenir les voir si l'envie leur en prenait.

Tetsurô se retrouva à passer régulièrement chez cette famille, suivant la fin de la grossesse avec curiosité. Tellement souvent, en fait, qu'il eut droit aux plaintes de Bokuto qui se sentait délaissé... Il finit donc par amener son meilleur ami avec lui de temps en temps. Tellement régulièrement que ce ne fut pas une surprise que le jour où la future mère fut emmenée à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement, Kuroo était présent. Il n'avait jamais vu Monsieur Kenma paniqué et pria pour que ce fût la dernière fois que cela arrive. Autant il savait gérer son meilleur ami peu importe son humeur, autant là ce ne fut pas le cas pour le futur père qui lui broya le bras d'appréhension. Les métamorphes ours avaient vraiment de la force, un peu trop. Mais quand il vit le petit chaton nouveau-né, quelque chose en lui fondit et il se dit que cela valait bien la peine de ne plus sentir son bras.

-Je savais que tu aimais les chats, mais je ne pensais pas que ça finirait par te rendre gâteux, rigolait Bokuto.

Kuroo fit la moue, il n'était pas gâteux. Bon ok, il craquait totalement devant Kozume, comme devant tous les chatons qu'il voyait d'ailleurs. Et oui, il était peut-être un peu extrême quant à veiller à ce que le jeune métamorphe n'attrape pas froid, mais bon, les Kenma lui faisaient confiance pour veiller sur leur fils et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. En plus, même si les parents de Kozume le considéraient comme un autre fils, il fallait encore qu'il fasse ses preuves auprès de leur clan ou celui-ci l'empêcherait de revoir le chaton dormant actuellement dans ses bras.

Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et reprendre forme humaine. Tetsurô sentit son cœur fondre quand il entendit un petit « Uroo » accompagné d'un sourire. Kozume n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer le K.

-Mais bon, je reconnais qu'il est vraiment adorable, sourit son meilleur ami. Et tu es étonnamment un bon grand frère.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il, fier. Et tu vas voir, il le sera encore plus dans un an, c'est certain. Tu vas être estomaqué en découvrant la différence.

-Comme si j'allais avoir un choc, fit Koutaro en roulant des yeux. Tu vas m'envoyer des photos de lui presque tous les jours. Espèce de papa poule.

Il protesta pour la forme, parce que Bokuto n'avait pas vraiment tort. Au fond, il s'était attaché au métamorphe comme si c'était son petit frère et son fils, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Kozume avait grandit et atteint dix-sept ans la veille, c'était quelqu'un de calme et qui aimait avoir la paix, et ce depuis tout petit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se retrouver souvent en compagnie de Bokuto, ou de Bokuto et Kuroo, ce qui était encore pire quand les deux étaient ensemble. Mais il avait grandi avec Tetsurô toujours à ses côtés et donc Bokuto la majorité du temps aussi, il avait donc appris à aimer le vampire turbulent et le côté intenable de Kuroo en présence de son meilleur ami. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec Shôyô. Malgré l'énergie de celui-ci, il avait déjà l'habitude.

Pour le moment tout était calme, Kuroo allongé sur son lit lui servait d'oreiller pendant qu'il découvrait le jeu que lui avait offert l'argenté la veille. Il sentait des doigts qui jouaient avec ses cheveux, mais ne s'en souciait pas. C'était une des manies de Kuroo. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par engager la conversation.

-Donc tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?

-Ne poses pas de question dont tu connais la réponse, souffla Kenma.

-Ouais, désolé, s'excusa le noiraud. Mais tu sais que je suis un peu inquiet pour toi pour l'année prochaine. Hinata est quelqu'un de bien, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Alors que la personne que l'on va te présenter…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger le métamorphe, c'était son meilleur ami avec Bokuto et il l'avait vu grandir et tout.

-Il y aura Koutaro avec moi, répondit le chat, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. La personne qu'on présenterait à Kenma pourrait très bien se révéler être un sadique qui pourrait même si ça se trouve le tuer. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il trouva difficile de respirer. Il ne voulait pas le voir mort, jamais. Et à ce moment-là, la réalisation que peut-être dans quatre-vingt ans Kenma serait déjà mort de vieillesse le frappa. Kenma ne vivrait pas aussi vieux que lui, il mourrait tôt et lui continuerait de vivre.

-Tu pleures, constata le chat en essuyant ses larmes.

Kuroo se cassa alors, éclatant en sanglot déchirant. Il aimait Kozume, pas comme on aime un amant, mais comme on aime ses amis, son frère, son fils, parce que le blond représentait tout ça pour lui. Et un jour il allait le perdre. Ça faisait horriblement mal. Le chat ne protesta pas quand il le serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule alors qu'il était plein de larmes et de morve. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, mais au bout d'un moment il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis la voix de Bokuto demander :

-Il l'a réalisé ?

-Oui, répondit la voix du métamorphe aussi calme et plate que d'habitude.

Puis, un poids sur le lit s'ajouta et il sentit la main de l'argenté qui lui caressait le dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Ne te mets pas à pleurer aussi, soupira le plus petit. Tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

-Mais ce n'est pas joyeux pour autant, couina l'autre. Et Tetsurô chiale.

Il finit par les regarder pour voir Bokuto bouleversé, car il était trop empathique et Kenma les yeux tristes pour eux, parce qu'il savait la peine qu'ils auraient, savait à quel point il les blesserait.

-Je ne veux pas, sanglota-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le plus jeune. Je ne veux pas.

Ça faisait mal, et cela ferait encore plus mal lorsqu'il n'aurait plus Kozume.


	6. Chapter Shibayama

_Un tout petit HS sur le compagnon de Kenma de cette année, histoire de revenir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis il ne faut pas oublier nos cher magicien. Le premier cours de magie de Takeda ainsi que le point de vu d'hinata sur sa rencotre avec kageyama sont à venir. Sans oublier le retour du oiwa (mais seulement une fois le chapitre huit et peut-être le neuf de la fic principale posté)._

 _Pour en revenir à ce drabble, je tiens à présiser que les anges et les démons sont les seuls à avoir plusieur concubins dans une année (vu que je sais plus du tout si j'avais été claire à ce sujet). Et Shibayama et Yaku ont été non seulement au même collège, mais aussi au même lycée, puis ils allaient au même cours de musique. Donc oui Yaku aura tendance à garder un oeil sur son kouhai (après chais pas si je sortirais un HS montrant la façon dont Kuroo c'est fait remonter les brettelles par Yaku pour avoir effrayer Shibayama). Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre six : Shibayama et sa vie quelque peu étrange

Yûki Shibayama, apprenti sorcier et concubin de Kozume Kenma, s'était mentalement préparé à beaucoup de choses, dont il aurait pour la plupart qualifiées d'impossibles, en venant vivre une année ici. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce que le simple premier mois lui réserverait.

Il s'était fait aborder par un vampire géant, du moins pour lui, et son concubin, qui en imposait aussi, pour vérifier qu'il traitait bien son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, il fallait dire que le sourire du vampire était assez particulier. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé se faire dorloter et réconforter de cette expérience légèrement traumatisante par le démon concubin de son sempai de musique, Morisuke Yaku. Sugawara était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, mais les concurrents de Yaku étaient assez effrayants eux-mêmes. À se demander comment son aîné faisait pour supporter les autres concubins du démon.

Et puis il y avait eu la première leçon de magie. Ça, il était sûr de s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Il fallait dire que son voisin avait commencé à se transformer en échalote alors qu'à la base ils devaient juste tenter de localiser la source magique en eux. Apparemment, même la méditation pouvait entraîner des accidents quand on était magicien et qu'on ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs.

Sans oublier sa situation actuelle. Shibayama n'aurait jamais pu se douter une seconde qu'il finirait un jour assis sur une personne qui reposait sa tête sur la sienne avec une autre qui s'appuyait contre lui à sa gauche, une troisième endormie sur son épaule droite et pour finir quelqu'un qui avait revendiqué ses cuisses pour y reposer sa tête. Non, il était sûr par tous les enfers et paradis qui existaient que rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à cette situation un jour.

Ha ! Il avait oublié ses pieds reposant sur les genoux d'une cinquième personne.

Le film mon voisin Totoro créait bien des situations étranges, s'il avait su.

* * *

 _à la fin il y à autant de blabla que de texte. En fait Shibayama est assis sur Kunimi, c'est Yaku qui dort contre lui, de l'autre côté c'est Kuroo qui dort sur son épaule et Kenma est allongé sur les deux d'entre eux. Kindaichi est le repose pieds. Suga est aller préparé du pop-corn, mais sinon lui utilisait Yaku comme oreiller, bref un gros calin collectif quoi.  
_


	7. Chapter 1 Hinata

_La rencontre entre Hinata et Kageyama ou plutôt un rapide détaille sur la situation des métamorphes. Du coup ils reviendront pour une autre OS plus tard (voir plusieur selon l'inspi)._

* * *

Chapitre un : Finalement Kyotani a peut-être raison de dire que certaines coutumes devraient être supprimées.

Les métamorphes, parmi les coutumes qui leurs sont propres et qui avait traversées les siècles, avaient gardés celle comme quoi chaque métamorphe devait se trouver un partenaire avec qui passer sa vie entière. Le conseil de l'équilibre des races avait créé le projet de loi des rencontres interraciales en place pour tous ceux qui, arrivés à l'âge prévu, n'avaient pas encore leur partenaire, ainsi que pour aider les anges et les démons. Hinata n'avait rien contre ce système. Contrairement à Kyoutani, il aimait l'idée d'avoir une personne sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer en cas de besoin, une personne spéciale. Même s'il avait encore un peu du mal à imaginer comment c'était d'avoir quelqu'un de spécial. Il s'entendait avec à peu près tout le monde et se liait facilement d'amitié, mais n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il supposait que c'était comme pour un ami en plus fort. Il n'avait jamais douté un instant du système pour tomber sur la bonne personne vu qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée par lui-même. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'humain en question.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui, Hinata avait l'habitude d'être le plus petit, juste qu'il avait une tête effrayante. Tellement que cela calma un peu sa joie, voir beaucoup. Que faire s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer imposer ça à sa sœur et sa compagne. Mais quand Natsu avait choisi une gentille louve pour partenaire de vie, il s'était promis de trouver quelqu'un de sympathique qui s'entendrait bien avec elle, pour qu'ils s'installent tous les quatre ensemble. Il n'avait jamais remis en doute la coutume que les couples homosexuels s'associent pour se reproduire, mais là, il commençait fortement à douter. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Natsu qu'il lui faudrait trouver un autre couple, sa sœur ne permettrait pas à quelqu'un d'autre que lui de se reproduire avec sa compagne.

Shôyô fit un sourire timide à l'humain pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça ne marcha pas, l'autre avait toujours ce visage en colère d'affiché.

-Ta tête fait peur, finit-il par lâcher ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva l'humain en attrapant sa tête d'une main.

-Je suis désolé ! S'écria Shôyô en paniquant et tentant d'échapper à la poigne de fer. Je suis désolé je ne veux pas mourir !

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait quand il expliquerait la coutume obligeant d'avoir des enfants. Avant de se dire qu'il était hors de question que ce type s'approche de sa petite sœur.

* * *

 _Juste au cas ou ça ne serait pas clair, il n'y pas d'inceste vu que c'est le compagnon de shoyo qui serait le père biologique des enfants de sa soeur. Lui sera le père des enfants de la compagne de sa soeur. Ce qui explique pourquoi Kenma aur une décendance même s'il finit marier à Shibayama ou à un autre homme (qui sait ce qui va leur arriver.)  
_


	8. Chapter Takeda

Chapitre : Premier cours de l'année

Takeda vérifia une dernière fois que la salle était prête. Il avait un extincteur à côté de son bureau, un défibrillateur, des bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture dessus. Dans un sac ouvert se trouvait une couverture chauffante et dans sa poche le briquet d'Ukai. Il était plus rapide de propager et agrandir la flamme que d'en créer une par magie. Bien qu'il espérait que personne ne se congèlerait par mégarde. Au plafond des antennes paratonnerre avaient été accrochées au cas où et le sol contenait des bouches grillagée au cas ou il y aurait une inondation et qu'il faudrait évacuer de l'eau ou du sirop pour éviter la noyade. Il approuva, tout était prêt pour son premier cours de magie. Même si en théorie il n'y aurait aucune pratique de magie, juste la recherche interne des pouvoirs, il savait qu'il y avait toujours des dérapages. Lui-même avait électrocuté ses voisins à son premier cours de magie pendant qu'une fille s'enflammait.

Les élèves rentraient dans la salle bavardant joyeusement entre eux, ils étaient impatients pour la plupart. Le calme se fit quand ils découvrirent que la salle ne possédait pas des bureaux et des chaises comme dans toute salle de classes, mais des coussins éparpillé par terre. Il les invita à s'assoir dessus avant de leurs souhaiter la bienvenue et de passer une agréable année. Ensuite il se mit à expliquer les bases de la magie, les règles qui la régissait et celle de son utilisation. Puis il survola les secteurs ou des magiciens été utiliser.

-Bien maintenant on va passer à la partie la plus intéressante. Vous allez devoir chercher en vous la source de votre magie. Le moyen le plus efficace pour y parvenir et la méditation car elle permet d'entrer dans un état de relaxation profond. Quand vous y serez vous pourrez fouiller en vous pour trouver la magie. C'est généralement une boule lumineuse, expliqua-t-il.

Les apprentis suivirent ses directives et la salle devint silencieuse hormis pour les respirations calmes. Takeda se tint sur ses gardes, certaines personnes arrivaient très rapidement à trouver leurs pouvoirs magiques. Plusieurs minute se passèrent dans le silence avant que quelques soupirs de frustration ne résonnent, puis l'un d'eux ouvrit les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur son dos et de ronfler doucement. Il se détendit, s'endormir à cause de la fatigue n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Au bout d'une demi heure quelque uns avaient réussis et ils c'étaient soit endormis soit ils grignotaient en silence pour récupérer des forces. Pour l'instant tout c'était bien dérouler. Puis un petit cri résonna et Takeda s'aperçut en même temps que l'élève qui avait crié qu'un des jeunes se transformait en échalote.

Hé bien ça c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre d'effet secondaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire dans cette situation ? Il attrapa son portable et appela sa collègue pour lui demander conseil. À ce moment là des éclairs furent émis d'un des jeunes qui méditait, au lieu de se diriger vers les paratonnerres la foudre se dirigea droit vers l'humain-végétal.

-Kindaichi est devenu une échalote attirant la foudre, commenta un des élèves.

C'était intéressant comme réaction, mais il préférait trouver une solution avant que quelqu'un ne s'enflamme. Il ne voulait pas finir avec un élève carbonisé au diner. Il n'aimait pas les échalotes.

* * *

 _Chacun ces goût alimentaire hein. Petite question quel est votre race préféré ? Humain, magicien (oui ils sont humains, mais bon), vampire, anges, démons ou métamorphe ?  
_

 _Alors prochain chapitre Oikawa à l'honneur, par contre risque de spoil pour l'histoir principal vu que ça arrive après le chapitre huit. Ou pas vraiment disons que ça expliquera plus ce qui va ce passé dans l'un des chapitres de MPP. Mais bon je préfère prévenir._


	9. Chapter 2 Oikawa

Chapitre deux : Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il neigeait encore, mais d'après la météo se serait la dernière fois que ça arriverait. Enfin Oikawa ne croyait pas vraiment aux prédictions de la météo, mais il aimerait bien que se soit effectivement le cas. Il faisait trop froid et il était quasiment impossible de sortir rejoindre le gymnase pour s'entrainer depuis deux jours. Hé bien actuellement il avait un problème un peu plus important que les flocons qui tombaient dehors.

-On pourrait remplir des seaux et les descendre, proposa Yamaguchi qui se tenait à côté de lui observant leur dernière tache ménagère à réaliser. Ou on pourrait descendre les aquariums un à un et les vider en bas avant de les remonter.

Il fit la moue, cela leur prendrait trois plombent et il voulait aller s'entrainer avant qu'il soit trop tard et beaucoup trop froid pour mettre un pied dehors en dehors du château. Et puis pourquoi devait-ils vider des aquariums plein d'eau ? D'ailleurs pourquoi étaient-ils remplis d'eau alors qu'il n'y avait pas la trace d'un poisson dedans ? Il soupira, cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Non on va ouvrir la fenêtre et les vider par là se sera plus rapide et on évitera de renverser l'eau dans les couloirs qui vienne juste d'être ciré comme ça, décida-t-il.

Heureusement les aquariums étaient eux-mêmes posés sur les rebords de fenêtre ce qui éviteraient de les déplacé, le plus grand ne pouvaient sans doute même pas être porté rempli à ras-bord comme il l'était. Il poussa les battants de la fenêtre ouverte et se saisit d'un des côtés du récipient pendant que Yamaguchi se saisissaient de l'autre. Ils le basculèrent vidant toute l'eau d'un coup, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous la dite fenêtre.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis… Oikawa allait s'excuser quand il remarqua que c'était son concubin avec une autre personne non loin qui par chance avait échappé à l'eau.

Il se figea se demandant s'il pourrait s'en tirer en expliquant ou s'il devrait juste fuir. Il déglutit nerveusement en le voyant levé lentement la tête dans sa direction. Si un regard pouvait tuer il était sur et certain qu'il serait mort au moment même ou les yeux se posèrent sur lui.

-Hum, je peux expliquer, commença-t-il nerveusement.

-Tu peux expliquer quoi kusokawa ? Siffla Iwaizumi d'un ton encore plus glacial que le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Que tu aimes balancer de la flotte froide sur les gens en plein milieux de l'hiver quand ils sont dehors.

Le calme de l'humain était plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Il aurait presque souhaité l'entendre hurler de rage.

-Hé bien je ne savais pas qu'elle était froide et…

-Elle était glaciale oui ! Explosa le noiraud. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi abruti !

-Désolé, je ne savais pas…

-Oh et puis fermes là ! Ordonna l'autre complètement furibond.

Il allait dire quelque chose pour sa défense quand Iwaizumi se mit à trembler et claquer des dents fortement, comme s'il prenait d'un coup conscience de la température extérieur. Oikawa s'agita nerveusement, il avait peut-être été un connard avec lui, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça volontairement. Surtout pas à quelqu'un qui avait un rhume. Ses yeux s'agrandir en se rendant compte que le noiraud allait certainement tomber dans les pommes avant d'atteindre une des entrée les plus proches.

-Prévint le doc, cria-t-il au vampire en courant hors de la pièce pour rejoindre l'humain.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et sortit dans le froid pour trouver le noiraud tremblotant non loin de là, soutenu par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il accorda un rapide regard à l'adolescent aux cheveux noir plat et aux yeux bleus avant de porter toute son attention à l'autre. Ses mains étaient déjà devenues légèrement bleues et il tremblait violemment de froid. Oikawa n'hésita pas une seconde et le prit sur son dos pour courir à l'infirmerie, ignorant les protestations de son concubin. Il ne se préoccupa pas des regards surpris qu'on leur lançait dans les couloirs, beaucoup trop inquiet pour ça.

* * *

Bizarrement personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remontrance, pourtant c'était de sa faute si Iwaizumi se retrouvait alité avec une fièvre monstrueuse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher à quel point il s'en voulait vraiment. Même si c'était un accident, ça restait de sa faute. Il regarda son concubin grelotter sous les couvertures de leur lit et il en rajouta une autre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du regarder avant de vider l'eau, chuchota-t-il bien qu'il savait le malade endormit.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle il ne quitta pas un instant le noiraud continuant de veiller sur son sommeil. Une toux secoua violemment la poitrine de l'humain le réveillant et il s'approcha aussitôt laissant ses mains planant au-dessus sans savoir quoi faire. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'ils devraient tout deux avoir manger depuis un moment. Il avait décidé de s'occuper du malade, mais il n'était même pas capable de le faire correctement, se dit-il.

-Hey, je vais aller te chercher à manger, indiqua-t-il en passant doucement une main sur le front brulant. Je serais bientôt de retour, ok ?

-Pas faim, marmonna Iwaizumi qui ne devait même pas se rendre compte à qui il s'adressait.

-Il va bien falloir manger quand même, je ne serais pas long. Dors encore un petit peu.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui parvint en réponse et il prit ça pour un oui. Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce en notant qu'il devrait en profiter pour récupérer d'autres serviettes à la buanderie pour essuyer la sueur. Il en restait, mais préférait quitter le moins souvent possible le chevet du malade. Au fait qu'est-ce que devais manger quelqu'un de malade ?

* * *

 _C'est encore court, mais un peu mieux que le précédent. Ha la magie d'Oikawa pour créer du tord à Iwaizumi. Non le pauvre ne s'en ait pas du tout prit plein la tête depuis le début^^._


	10. Chapter Yahaba

_Avec un peu breaucoup de retard (parce que j'avais légèrement zappé mea culpa), voici la réponse à Pikapika : Merci et désolé de répondre si tard. La fic ou ces hs mettront des fois du temps, mais il n'y aura pas d'arrêt (bon pour les pause de plus de deux mois je peux rien promettre). Apparement le but des HS est totalement réussi._

 _Voilà j'ai pas grand chose à dire, panne de bavardage pour rien dire. Ha si mais c'est utile. Spoil sur le chapitre 9 de MPP au sujet d'un petit accident d'Oikawa, donc bon à lire si vous voulez pas découvrir ce qu'il a encore fait (en plus de lui balancez de la flotte dessus avec le précédent OS)._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre : Les raison pour lesquelles Kageyama ne devrait pas se plaindre.

Yahaba avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre exactement le caractère de Kageyama, même après plusieurs années dans le même club de kendo. Au début il l'avait prit pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide, puis il avait compris que c'était aussi une personne renfermé et totalement passionné par le kendo. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soit qu'il éprouve autant d'admiration pour Iwaizumi, il était certainement le meilleur de leurs club depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint. Lui-même admirait beaucoup son aînée, qui par chance était plus simple à comprendre que le plus jeune. Parce qu'il avait un peu du mal à saisir comment on pouvait autant être aussi obsédé que Tobio. Ni comment on pouvait être si nul pour les relations social, même en étant timide et renfermé, il battait des records. Iwaizumi lui disait que Kageyama fonctionnait sur l'instinct, ce n'était pas faux, mais des fois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander si ce n'était pas un animal. Surtout quand il s'endormait sur le sol du vestiaire après s'être entrainé et ne pas avoir put dormir en cours. Enfin maintenant il avait trouvé pire comme personne fonctionnant à l'instinct. Il l'avait déjà vu s'énerver sur d'autre personne, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à sa façon de s'énerver sur son concubin. C'était clairement quelque chose de spécial à voir et assez drôle en plus. Comme quoi il pouvait encore être surpris par son kouhai. Non décidément il ne comprenait pas Kageyama Tobio, mais il l'aimait bien malgré tout.

Ou tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que là tout de suite il avait du mal à ne pas vouloir lui claquer la tête dans le mur. Pourtant Yahaba n'était pas violent, en fait c'était le contraire. Mais entendre depuis trois heures Kageyama se plaindre sur Hinata, avait de quoi donner des envies de meurtre.

-Kageyama, commença-t-il.

-Mais tu sais ce que cet idiot m'a répondu ? Continua le noiraud.

-Tobio, fit-il d'une voix plus menaçante qui interrompit enfin le plus jeune. Je t'apprécie, vraiment, même si des fois tes comportements sont assez perturbants. Sauf que si tu continue encore de plaindre je vais vraiment avoir envie d'ouvrir ta jolie petite caboche pour retirer et te faire bouffer ce qui te sert de cerveau. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarquer je n'en ais plus rien à faire des agissements d'Hinata et ce depuis deux heures et treize minutes. Et franchement j'en ais part dessus la tête de t'entendre te plaindre alors que j'ai eu une semaine pourrie. J'ai du empêcher Iwaizumi-san d'étrangler son concubin, qui au passage lui à renverser de l'eau dessus en plein hivers alors que vous étiez dehors, ce qui fait qu'il est malade. J'ai du empêcher le dit concubin de lui faire une soupe de sang pour le nourrir, parce que bien sûr il allait donné un soupe de sang à un humain. Moniwa a pleuré trois heure entière parce qu'il avait crut que Nakashima le détestait suite à une dispute et j'ai du le consoler. Mais surtout j'ai du endurer Kyoutani depuis qu'ils se sont aperçut de leur erreur. Et pour ton information Hinata est parfaitement vivable contrairement à ce chien déganté que je veux étriper, castrer, éventrer, désosser, massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il crève. Tu sais au moins à quel point il est chiant et con ? Non bien sur que non, vu que toi tu as la chance d'avoir Hinata. Est-ce que ton concubin passe son temps à créer des bagarres ? Ou t'entrainer dedans ? Est-ce que tu dois passer des heures à fouiller le manoir parce qu'il a oublié de mentionner qu'il t'empruntait un objet ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà fouillé dans tes affaires parce qu'il est somnambules ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà cherché à faire de ta semaine un enfer volontairement ?

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer pour rebaisser de ton. Sauf qu'il vu Kyoutani avec un de ses livres à la main qui s'en servait comme arme dans une bagarre.

-Kyoutani ! Tu as trois putains de seconde pour me rendre mon livre et arrêter de te bastonner, hurla Shigeru à bout.

Tout le monde le fixa stoppant tout mouvement.

-Et sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Le dire à ton sempai mauviette, se moqua Kyoutani.

Yahaba n'avait jamais crut qu'il pouvait péter un câble, maintenant il savait que s'il avait eu la pire semaine de sa vie et quand plus il y avait quelqu'un qui insultait des aînés, surtout quelqu'un qu'il respectait, il pouvait en effet changer du tout au tout. Il attrapa l'oreille de son concubin et la tordit en le trainant à sa suite. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et le balança au dehors sans se préoccuper le moins du monde qu'ils étaient au troisième étage.

-Si jamais tu ne respecte pas un aîné ou que tu fais une connerie je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de manger quelque chose autre que de la soupe, hurla-t-il au chien.

Il referma la fenêtre en la claquant, puis se sentit soudain plus calme. Ça ne lui rendrait sans doute pas l'eau chaude dans sa chambre, mais au moins maintenant Kyoutani devrait être plus vivable.

* * *

 _Il n'y a pas qu'Iwaizumi qui se fait maltraiter ici, Yahaba aussi. Normal qui explose au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi plaquer quelqu'un contre un mur quand on peut le défénestrer ? Franchement il y a pas photo la défenestration c'est mieux ^^. Bon et voila la petite fin de cet OS et bonne fin de lecture.  
_

* * *

Quand Yahaba retrouva son concubin dans leur chambre il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lui demande :

-Tu défenestres souvent des gens comme ça ?

N'ayant pas de réponse l'autre continuaa :

-En tout cas-tu es beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais.

Il soupira, il ne savait même pas s'il était censé bien le prendre ou non.


	11. Chapter 3 Hajime

Chapitre trois : Doudoukawa à votre service.

Iwaizumi oscillait entre se sentir totalement exaspéré et se dire que peut-être il avait mal jugé Oikawa. Le brun c'était montré extrêmement contrit de l'avoir trempé par inadvertance et accessoirement rendu malade pour le coup. Il c'était occupé de lui pendant tout le temps qu'il avait été incapable de faire autre chose que rester dans le lit, incapable d'être ne serait-ce que debout, pour se faire pardonner. Avec certes quelques maladresses et catastrophes celons Yahaba, dont certaine était dût à Kuroo d'après Akaashi. Mais même maintenant qu'il était guéri il pouvait encore voir la culpabilité chez le vampire.

Le problème était qu'un Oikawa repentant l'exaspérait autant si ce n'était plus qu'un Oikawa pétulant. Ou du moins l'Oikawa vantard normal qu'il percevait maintenant que les coups bas étaient terminés. Mais peu à peu il voyait autre chose qu'un dragueur pimpant avec un ego surdimensionné. Comme s'il remarquait des fissures dans un masque et au lieu de les ignorer il tentait de voir au travers. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait voir au travers. Ni comment ça se faisait que le brun relâchait sa garde suffisamment autour de lui pour qu'il réussisse à entrevoir ces fissures. Mais peut-être que cet Oikawa là, avec son masque fissuré, il pouvait s'en faire un ami. Et l'idée ne le rebutait pas.

Son principal sujet de joie restait le regain de son droit de libre accès à la chambre. Et notamment le fait qu'il dormait enfin dans son lit, ou plutôt leur lit. Pourquoi les organisateurs fournissaient un lit double plutôt que deux lits simple ? Même superposé cela aurait été préférable que de partager un seul lit. Bien qu'avec le peu de sommeil que requérait le vampire, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses habitudes en dormant s'il en avait. Ce dernier c'était révélé un dormeur calme. En fait le problème venait plus de ses propres habitude de sommeil. Et autant il appréciait le confort d'un lit après plus d'un mois passer sur un canapé, autant il se sentait mortifié de ses comportement pendant son sommeil. Mais pas suffisamment pour vouloir dormir par terre ou retourner sur le canapé. Et aussi parce que se serait comme admettre la défaite, même s'ils n'étaient pas en compétition.

Il lui arrivait parfois de ronfler, comme n'importe qui, mais le vrai hic venait de sa manie à attraper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et de s'en servir d'oreiller. Il était horrifié de se réveiller et de découvrir qu'il c'était servie, une fois de plus, du vampire comme un doudou. Il avait beau se répéter de ne pas le faire avant de dormir il finissait toujours par enfermer dans ses bras son compagnon de chambre.

C'était donc normal qu'il se réveilla le nez dans le cou d'Oikawa, comme la majorité des matins maintenant. Cela n'empêcha pas la gêne et la honte de l'envahir. Au moins pour son salut, il n'avait pas de gaffe matinale cette fois-ci. Par contre il se sentit perturbé par la main qui courait dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas habituel par contre. Il recula la tête pour découvrir le brun lui souriant doucement.

-Bonjour, roucoula le vampire. Bien dormit ?

-Salut, répondit-il la voix encore un peu rauque du sommeil et trahissant son trouble. Oui.

Puis la suspicion fit son chemin et il fronça des sourcils. C'était quand même louche toute cette douceur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il maintenant sur ses gardes.

-Hm, rien. Je suis juste de bonne humeur, fredonna Tooru le faisant encore plus froncer des sourcils. Après tout Iwa-chan est adorable quand il dort, t'observer aussi mignon est une raison amplement suffisante pour être joyeux, non ?

Hajime soupira devant le surnom dont il savait qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait sans doute jamais. Et puis c'était quoi cette explication ridicule ? Il n'était ni adorable, ni mignon d'abords.

-Et en quoi je le suis Bakawa ? Demanda-t-il bien que s'attendant à une réponse idiote.

-Tu savais que tu parlais en dormant ? Rit l'autre. Je sais que je suis irrésistible et tout, mais je suis quand même flatté que tu rêves de moi.

L'horreur s'abattit comme une douche froide sur lui, il ne se souvenait même pas de quoi il avait rêvé et craignait le pire. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait lui plaire quelque soit ce qu'il avait dit en dormant. Il devrait sûrement aller s'enterrer au fond d'une grotte dans l'antarctique pour le restant de ses jour.

-Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit exactement, se renseigna-t-il voulant savoir s'il devait choisir de vivre parmi les manchots ou juste changer de pays.

-Tu as dit « c'est moelleux » puis quelque chose que j'ai pas compris hormis le mot « chaud » pour finir par baragouiner mon nom en soupirant comme un bien heureux, raconta le brun. C'est tout.

La main dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à sa joue pour y reposer. Le pouce frottait doucement sa peau dans une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Oikawa rapprocha son visage jusqu'à leurs nez se cogne, augmenta sa gêne et lui faisant désormais être sûre que ces joues étaient au moins roses. Ils étaient bien trop proches à son goût et avec l'air doux du plus grand en plus, cela rendait aussi leur situation trop intime.

-Iwa-chan, souffla Tooru.

Il recula vivement, tombant presque du lit sur le coup, provoquant un grand éclat de rire chez le vampire. Il e détestait, ou plutôt détestait ses taquineries. Elles ressemblaient excessivement à du flirt ou à un comportement que le brun adopterait avec la personne avec laquelle il sortirait. Non si c'était simplement quelque chose comme de la drague, il ne se sentirait pas autant embarrassé et le renverrait facilement.

Il souffla un bon coup pour éviter de frapper l'idiot en face de lui et à la place alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Parce que le vampire passait toujours un temps fou dedans avant de sortir de leur chambre, c'était donc la revanche idéal. C'était un peu enfantin, mais l'autre était bien pire.

Iwaizumi entendit les cris de protestation d'Oikawa au travers de la porte et sourit très satisfait de sa vengeance.

* * *

 _Être autour d'Oikawa à tendance à infantaliser un peu, donc oui vengeance digne d'un enfant. Ils se rapprochent enfin. Mais bon cela ne signifie pas la fin des malheurs d'Iwaizumi pour autant^^.  
_


	12. Chapter 2 Compilation Daichi-Kuroo

_Chapitre dix : Cours de patinage en dehors d'un placard à balais_ _de MPP est comencé, au moins la moitié est faite. Pourquoi j'en parle ? parce que ce chapitre en contiens des éléments. Donc peut-être spoiler unh petit peu sur les bords.  
_

 _Sinon j'ai trop du mal à ne pas faire partir c'est deux la en sucette (c'est la faute de Kuroo totalement) ou ne pas briser leurs moments. Mais ils sont trop bien ensemble. Voilà pour le moment Kuroodai._

 _Bonne lecture de ce petit amuse-gueule._

* * *

Chapitre deux : Sawamura Daichi et Kuroo Tetsuro compilation de moment.

-Les métamorphes ont la même duré de vie que les humains grosso-modo, déclara Kuroo.

Le visage de Daichi qui était assis à côté de lui s'assombrit avec la réalisation de ce que cela voulait dire. Il se sentit touché que Sawamura comprenne ses sentiments sans qu'il n'ait à fournir plus de détail.

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'humain.

-C'est pas de faute alors ne t'excuses pas, répondit-il.

-Peut-être mais je le suis encore.

Un petit sourire très différent de ceux qu'il avait habituellement, fit son chemin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait la main du plus petit dans la sienne. Peut-être que Kenma avait raison et qu'il allait être bien dans le futur.

* * *

Daichi se sentait rassurer que la relation de Kuroo et Kenma soit bien totalement platonique, mais hésitait encore si cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il voulait d'une relation amoureuse avec le vampire. Hé bien pour le moment ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait à l'esprit de réfléchir dessus. À vrai dire il avait un peu de mal à réfléchir tout court avec les mains sous son pull et la bouche contre la sienne. Il fallait dire que Kuroo était doué, vraiment très doué pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Le noiraud avait aussi quelque chose pour le fait de le plaquer contre un mur dans ce genre de situation. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il appréciait plutôt, surtout quand les mains puissantes passèrent sur ses cuisse pour le soulever et l'amener à la même hauteur que leur propriétaire. Il siffla d'appréciation à la force de l'autre, il savait qu'il pesait son poids. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que le vampire broyait directement contre son aine. Dans son esprit embrouillé par le plaisir il réussit à se rendre compte de ou ils se trouvaient.

-Kuroo pas dans le couloir, souffla-t-il.

-Si tu dis ce genre de chose je ne vais pas me retenir d'aller jusqu'au bout, répondit le plus grand. Et la chambre est trop loin pour ma patience.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours donna la solution à Daichi qui lui non plus n'était pas capable d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leur chambre.

-Le placard à balais, proposa-t-il. Et qui a dit que je voulais que tu te retiennes.

* * *

Kuroo jurait dans son esprit, son concubin était vraiment juste un allumeur de première. Et qui ne rechignait même pas à finir dans un placard à balais une fois qu'il était excité et qu'il se lâchait. Et lui adorait ça. Il gémit en sentant une main dans son pantalon et déboutonna celui de l'autre ayant hâte qu'il puisse les masturber tout deux ensemble.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit amenant de la lumière pour leurs yeux et Bokuto Koutaro, son meilleur ami que normalement il ne rechignait jamais à voir, dans l'embrasure.

-Oh ! Commenta le fan des hiboux pendant que dans son dos Akaashi se cachait les yeux.

Ouais en temps normal, ou autrement dit quand il n'était pas occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec Daichi, parce que là Kuroo avait plutôt envie de maudire l'autre vampire.

-Heu, oups, fit le grisé.

-Ouais comme tu le dis oups, ragea-t-il que le moment était désormais foiré.

* * *

Daichi souriait tranquillement alors qu'il patinait sur la glace main dans la main avec Kuroo. Le calme assez relatif avec les cris d'Hinata et de Kageyama en fond, était en harmonie avec la sensation d'apaisement qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il se sentait bien, c'était aussi une certaine chaleur dans sa poitrine qui lui donnait l'impression de paix absolu.

Doucement Tetsuro tira sur sa main pour les amener à un arrêt. Avec douceur le vampire encadra son visage de ses mains avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Jusqu'à maintenant tout leurs baisers avaient toujours été enflammés, rempli d'une faim animal. Mais celui là était totalement différent, doux et léger il donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage ou d'être à la maison après une longue absence.

-Prenez une chambre ! Leur cria Oikawa brisant l'instant.

-Kusokawa ne…

Iwaizumi ne put finir sa phrase s'étalant sur la glace et entraînant le brun dans sa chute.

-Putain ne me lâche pas comme ça abruti, si tu ne veux pas qu'on tombe, grogna Hajime.

-C'est toi qui est tombé, rétorqua Tooru. Aie.

-Et à qui la faute hein ?

Daichi soupira, ouais ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour explorer leurs sentiments vu ceux qui les accompagnait. Mais bon ils pourraient toujours continuer plus tard.


	13. Chapter Kunimi

_Le KuniKin c'est adorable, du coup au moins un court drabble sur eux (en plus c'est des magiciens ^^ parce que oui les magicien ont quand même le droit davoir leur propre histoire de coeur sans avoir de concubins). Je reprends le Headcanon d'Orina sur eux d'ailleurs (comme quoi ils sont ami d'enfance et tout ^^)  
_

 _Au passage j'en profite pour faire une présision sur la façon dont loge les magiciens. Ils sont deux par chambre, mais ont des lits simple bien séparé. La chambre a aussi deux bureau (en faite tous est en double dedans) et une salle de bain commune par chambre. Elle est un plus grande que celle des étage supérieur_

 _Voila bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre : Franche demande.

Kunimi fit craquer ses os au plus grand déplaisir de son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance qui ne supportait pas ça. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais dit à voix haute. Hé bien ça n'avait jamais dissuadé Kindaichi d'être proche de lui alors il n'allait pas s'en privé. D'ailleurs la tête d'échalote à part grimacer n'avait pas interrompu son étude de la magie. Il dissimula un petit sourire en pensant que Yûtaro avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir être un jour magicien et il était heureux pour lui qu'il faisait partit de ceux qui possédait de la magie. Que lui-même en ait, n'était qu'un bonus qui leur avait épargné une année de séparation.

Akira lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, dans quel secteur il voulait travailler. Pour l'instant il se contentait de suivre son ami d'enfance et ça lui allait très bien. Par contre il savait avec précision ce qu'il désirait. Et il ce dit que maintenant était l'occasion idéal de demander. Après tout le château comportait majoritairement de futur couple et Kindaichi ne pourrait pas le fuir vu qu'ils partageaient une chambre. En plus il était tellement concentré sur son manuel de cours qu'il accepterait incapable de réfléchir.

-Hey Kindaichi, l'appela-t-il gagnant l'attention de l'autre. Sors avec moi.

Son ton plat comme d'habitude n'aida pas le plus grand à éviter de s'étouffer avec de l'air et devenir rouge comme une tomate. Après l'échalote allait-il se transformer en tomate ? Il fut un peu déçut que ce ne soit pas le cas, ça avait été assez drôle.

-Qu-quoi ?

-J'ai dit sors avec moi, se répéta-t-il mai devant l'incompréhension de l'autre il formula sa phrase autrement. Je te demande d'être mon petit ami.

-Oh… heu… ok, accepta l'autre hésitant et complètement perdu.

-Bien, confirma Kunimi et avec ça il était lui-même de retours à son travail.

Oui il savait ce qu'il désirait et il l'avait maintenant.


	14. Chapter spécial Saint Valentin 1

_Et voici la première partie du spécial Sain Valentin de MPP. C'est al dernière fois que je m'y prend aussi tard pour ce genre de chose, j'ai même pas finit pour tout les couple et OS lié à ce jour là qui doivent paraitre... bon ok il en manque que deux mais quand même._

* * *

Chapitre spécial Saint Valentin.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Mais allez, sois gentil.

Iwaizumi se tourna vers son vampire le fixant sans cillé avec de répéter un énième « Non. » fermer et inébranlable, puis il tourna les talons et continua sa route vers les cuisines, la glu brune sur ses talons. Être colocataire avec Oikawa Tooru avec ou sans guerre n'était pas de tout repos. Bien que oui ce fût quand même plus facile de vivre quand l'autre n'était pas son ennemi ou du moins était censé l'être. Parce que franchement le plus grand était naturellement agaçant. Et intéressant s'avoua-t-il.

Dans la cuisine ils trouvèrent Akaashi et Bokuto préparer des chocolats ensemble dans un calme assez surprenant. L'argenté était rarement synonyme de calme alors il en fut assez étonné.

-Tu vois même Akaashi en fait, alors tu peux bien m'en offrir, couina Oikawa en se drapant sur son dos comme s'il n'était soudain plus capable de supporter seul son propre poids. S'il te plaît Iwa-chan.

Comment avait-il pensé un seul instant qu'il voulait devenir ami avec l'idiot dans son dos ? Il repoussa la tête brune qui se nichait contre son cou, ignorant les lamentations et insultes.

-Je refuse de t'offrir des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin juste pour te remercier d'être mon colocataire forcé, affirma-t-il créant encore plus de plainte. Il n'y à aucune raison pour moi d'être heureux de ça.

Le brun haleta spectaculairement, portant la main à son cœur comme s'il était vraiment blessé de sa tirade. Il roula des yeux à la vue du plus grand dramatisant encore une fois.

-J'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident et que j'étais désolé, renifla Tooru d'un ton offensé avant de quitter la pièce sans plus insisté.

Hajime gémit de désespoir, il avait peut-être parlé un peu rudement, mais l'autre aurait du savoir qu'il ne lui reprochait plus rien. Et ne pas être véritablement blessé par cela. Il souffla et après une vague rapide au deux autres partit rejoindre son vampire. Il préparerait des crêpes plus tard.

-Akaashi ?

-Oui Bokuto-san ?

-Pourquoi Iwa ne veut pas offrir des chocolats d'amitié à Oikawa ? Demanda le fan de hibou.

Keiji réfléchit quelque minute sur la question avant de répondre calmement :

-Je ne pense pas que se soit spécifique à Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san ne semble tout simplement pas réaliser des chocolats d'obligation pour ses amis, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tient pas eux pour autant. Du moins c'était ce que m'a dit Kenma-san et je pense comme lui.

-Kenma est doué pour comprendre les gens, confirma le vampire.

* * *

Oikawa savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours le meilleur des comportements, mais Iwaizumi aurait pu éviter d'être si blessant dans ses mots. Il n'était pas responsable de leur forte note de compatibilité au test après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se retrouvait là, ou pas totalement du moins.

-Oikawa !

Il ignora la voix du noiraud et courut se réfugié dans le premier salon qu'il pouvait avec la ferme intention de se barricader dedans. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'écouter ce que le plus petit avait à dire. Même si c'était des excuses, parce qu'après tout il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos dit. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de faire plus que d'ouvrir la porte et de se figer.

Hé bien il fallait dire que voir Kuroo torse nu s'amusant à manger du gâteau au chocolat sur le torse tout aussi dénudé de Sawamura avait de quoi stoppé n'importe qui dans sa course. Surtout si on prenait en compte la bouteille de lubrifiant posé juste à côté, Daichi dont les sous-vêtement semblait être sur le point d'être enlever, le jean pendait déjà sur le dossier du canapé, et le pantalon de Kuroo ouvert et très bas sur les hanche de celui-ci. Oh, il avait oublié les gémissements de plaisir.

-Oikawa qu'est-ce que… oh, fit Iwaizumi dans son dos avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Désolé de l'interruption.

-Il y en a dans toutes les chambres sonna la voix moqueuse de Tetsuro avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Je parle du lubrifiant.

Daichi soupira, il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'ils étaient maudits à toujours se faire interrompre. Bon d'accords s'ils le faisaient dans leur chambre aussi, peut-être que ça ne serait pas le cas.

* * *

Hajime tirait Oikawa à sa suite dans un silence assez mal à l'aise. Chacun pour des raisons différentes, Oikawa de toute évidence semblait assez remué par ce qu'il avait vu, lui était plutôt assez stressé de la réaction du brun. Il y avait une différence entre savoir que deux hommes pouvait faire ce genre de chose et les voir, alors forcément même si jusque là le vampire n'avait jamais rien montré contre ce genre de relation, ce n'était peut-être plus le cas maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir leur relation revenir à un combat permanent parce qu'il était bi et qu'Oikawa ne tolérait plus ce genre d'orientation. Et puis le plus grand n'avait jamais caché son attirance exclusif pour les filles, draguant sans honte les magiciennes non concubine. Il avait d'ailleurs reçut énormément de chocolat en ce jour.

Il secoua la tête, il se faisait peut-être des idées. Après tout Tooru avait toujours parut l'esprit ouvert et il ne faisait pas partie du milieu dans lequel il avait grandit. La mafia n'était pas connue pour sa liberté homosexuelle. Il s'arrêta, plutôt que de se torturé l'esprit il pourrait toujours poser directement la question.

-Oikawa, commença-t-il avant de se stoppé en voyant les joues rougies de son vampire. Euh… tu…

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai jamais pensé à utilisé de forêt noire avant, le coupa le plus grand dans un souffle. C'est pourtant chaud.

-Hein ? Attends tu es juste en train de me dire que tu réfléchissais au fait que tu ne jouais pas avec la nourriture et non sur comment d'un coup tu ne serais plus tolérant ?

-Je ne suis pas suffisamment fermé d'esprit pour changer d'opinion juste pour ça, renifla vexé l'autre.

Iwaizumi se sentit très soulagé et laissa sa tête retombé sur l'épaule du vampire, murmurant son soulagement et les excuses pour ce qu'il avait dit dans la cuisine. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite de sa position, en partie parce que son concubin c'était mit à caresser sa tête et que c'était agréable, en partie parce qu'il se sentait encore un peu fatigué de la ruée soudaine de soulagement.

-Iwaizumi-sempai tu va bien ? Demanda la voix de Kageyama.

-Plutôt bien pour ce satané jour, soupira-t-il en s'écartant de son vampire pour faire face à son kouhai et son concubin métamorphes.

-Pourquoi ce « satané jour », on est la St-valentin aujourd'hui ? S'interrogèrent le brun et le rouquin.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la cuisine faire ces crêpes, laissant Tobio expliquer qu'il était maudit de la Saint Valentin. Pour une raison inconnue ce jour foirait toujours que se soit en amitié ou en amour, il finissait mal pour lui. Il espérait juste qu'il avait eu sa dose de malchance pour aujourd'hui et qu'il allait être tranquille jusqu'à demain. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Tooru disant « C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de m'offrir des chocolats d'obligation en tant que colocataire ?! ». Peut-être qu'exceptionnellement il pouvait fourrer une ou deux crêpes avec du chocolat pour Oikawa, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter sa moue.


	15. Chapter spécial Saint valentin 2

_Bon alors, pour les métamorphes petit rappel. Hinata (une sorte loup aussi orange qu'un renard), Kyoutani (chien), Ukai (petit fils, corbeau et loup) font partit d'un même clan. Naoi (tigre), Kenma (chat), Aone (ours) d'un autre (ui est pricipalement composé de félin et quelque ours). Quand à Ukai (grand-père, corbeau) et Nekomata (chat) il sont encore dans un autre celui avec plein de métamorphe d'Oiseau._

 _edit : j'avais zappé, les surnom c'est eva nai'ssance qui les avait trouvé^^_

* * *

Chapitre spécial Saint Valentin. (2)

Hinata regarda le vampire brun partir à la poursuite de son concubin avant de se souvenir qu'ils devaient eux même aller au troisième étage dans le salon commun du couloir d'Aone. Le métamorphe de l'ours était un de ses meilleurs ami avec Kenma et il avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de leur clan à tout deux, ainsi que de célébrer la Saint Valentin, qui n'avait pas exactement la même signification que pour les autres espèces. Ou pour être exacte avait deux fonctions supplémentaires. Bien que pour le coup une seule les concernait. Mais avant cela il devait surtout récupérer Kyoutani et son concubin.

Shôyô ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son camarade de clan s'entêtait à vouloir échapper à la plupart de leur us et coutumes. Pourtant il y en avait des très bien, même s'il pouvait comprendre que certaine rebutait un peu, comme par exemple aujourd'hui comme journée obligatoire de coït avec leur partenaire à vie. Heureusement ce n'était pas reproduction obligatoire, ce qui aurait impliqué dans son cas sa sœur et sa compagne, et aussi ils n'étaient pas encore concernés, puisque leurs clans ne les avaient pas encore reconnus comme étant en couple. Au contraire il appréciait grandement la fête annuelle de ce jour là.

Mais Kyoutani n'aimait pas les fêtes, même celle-ci alors que même Kenma qui n'aimait pas spécialement tout ce qui rapprochait à un lieu avec beaucoup de monde, appréciait cette journée. Et il semblait que Kageyama n'était pas plus enchanté que ça lui aussi. Pourquoi il y avait tant de rabat-joie ? Se demandait-il en marchant d'un bon pas essayant de détecter l'odeur du chien noir.

-Au fait qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fête ou je suis obligé de t'accompagner ? Finit par questionner le noiraud.

Il se retourna le foudroyant du regard et le pointant du doigt accusateur :

-On te l'a forcément expliqué en cours sur les métamorphes !

-Hé bien, hé bien ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça, commenta .

Tout deux sursautèrent à la voix du sous-directeur et se tournèrent vers lui pour le découvrir du directeur Ukai, de son petit fils, de Takeda et de Naoi qui parlait au téléphone. Les deux métamorphes les plus âgés se tenaient la main et Hinata ricana en voyant l'air choqué de son concubin. Ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne que le directeur et le sous-directeur était un couple. Keishin venait du fils que son grand-père avait eu avec la compagne louve de la sœur du félin, les deux chats étant stérile.

-Tomoko n'est pas là ? Interrogea le rouquin en constatant l'absence de la femme de Naoi.

-Elle arrivera en retard, soupira celui-ci venant tout juste de raccrocher.

-Yahaba m'a assuré qu'il apporterait Kyoutani, annonça Takeda l'air bienveillant. Tu vas donc avoir tout le loisir d'expliquer à ton concubin la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui.

Les adultes continuèrent leur route après une petite vague de salutation, rejoignant le lieu de leur propre fête.

* * *

Kageyama trouvait que les métamorphes avaient bien trop de coutume, mais Hinata semblait très attaché à chacune d'elle. Même les plus bizarres d'entre elles, surtout les plus bizarres en faite. Mais ça ce n'était que son avis. En attendant il se dit que peut-être il n'aurait pas du dormir pendant les cours sur les espèces, ça lui aurait épargné de crier au milieu d'un couloir alors que passaient justement Tsukishima et Yamaguchi au même moment.

-Vous célébrer la partouze ?!

Tobio rougit autant de colère et d'embarras que Tadashi de gêne. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de donner d'autre moyen au blond de le faire chier, mais pour le coup c'était louper. Enfin il fallait le comprendre aussi avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, normal qu'il crie et qu'il utilise les mots qu'ils avaient utilisé. Parce que quand même là il y avait de quoi choqué aussi.

-C'est sûr que dit comme ça, grogna Hinata. Ce n'est pas vraiment classe. Et puis tu as tout faux, ce n'est pas une partouze qui est célébrer, sinon se serait de l'inceste. À croire que tu n'as rien écouté.

Hé bien il avait peut-être mal compris l'histoire des quartes amants, mais quand même.

-Bon déjà faites pas gaffe à ce que dit Bakageyama, expliqua le rouquin aux deux autres. Pour faire simple on célèbre l'amour que se porte les amants de deux couple et la façon dont-ils ont rendu le respect des coutumes tous en légalisant l'homosexualité chez nous.

-Oh, n'est-ce pas l'histoire d'Inuoka, les Haiba et Saeko Tanaka ? Fit le vampire.

-Oui ! S'exclama joyeux le loup. C'est eux tu connais ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, répondit Yamaguchi, serrant son bouquet de fleur contre lui.

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ce n'est pas un plan à quatre, soupira-t-il.

-Parce que Lev et Alisa sont sœur et frère du coup ils le font avec le partenaire de l'autre, dirent d'une même voix les deux, ne lui expliquant rien et laissant Kei sans rien comprendre du tout.

-Hé bien peut importe, lâcha Tsukishima. On à des plans alors on vous laisse.

Le couple continua sa route laissant un Kageyama seul avec son concubin et toujours dans l'incompréhension. Non franchement il fallait qu'on lui explique cette histoire avec les quartes sans les woauf et les bioum et peut-être qu'il comprendra.

* * *

Hinata avait abandonné d'expliquer la magnifique histoire vraie qui avait créé la fête se trouvant comme par hasard le jour de la Saint Valentin, pour les conduire là ou ils devaient aller. Kenma et Shibayama, discutait tranquillement assis, partageant un fauteuil, pendant que Futakuchi le concubin d'Aone finissait de placer la décoration et que le plus grand s'assurait qu'il y avait de quoi mangé et de la musique. Les deux géants s'échangeaient des regards assez révélateur et il se promit de demander les avancer de leur relation à l'ours. Au moins un qui était quasiment en couple sur leur petit groupe d'amis.

-Shôyô, appela doucement le chat. Tu voudras bien danser avec Yûki, je ne vais pas beaucoup danser.

-Bien sûr, de toute façon Kageyama m'avait prévenu qu'il refusait de danser, accepta-t-il sachant que son meilleur ami n'aimait guère la danse, ce contentant toujours du strict minimum.

-Aone tu me passes une punaise s'il te plaît, demanda Futakuchi du haut de sa chaise.

Il observa attentivement l'échange, notant même la façon dont les doigts s'attardèrent bien plus que nécessaire sur la peau de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression heureuse de son ami. Bon personne ne serait-capable de dire qu'Aone était heureux sans très bien le connaître, vu que strictement aucun muscle de son visage n'avait bougé. Mais pour lui c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche et pour Kozume aussi. D'ailleurs le blond hocha la tête avant de lui raconter :

-Ils se sont offert des chocolats avant que tu n'arrives et pas d'amitié.

Le sourire d'Hinata alla d'autant plus large, c'était une raison de plus de célébrer ce jour. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Yahaba qui les salua gaiement, suivit d'un Kyoutani poussé par les ailes d'ange de Moniwa. Ils étaient enfin au complet.

* * *

 _En faite les nekomata frère et soeur étant stérile, il n'ont pas eu de descendance, ça à reposer sur les épaules d'Ukai (corbeau) et de la louve. Mais Le père de Keishin était un métamorphe du corbeau et il a finit avec une louve lui aussi. D'ou que Keishin ait deux forme aniamle.  
_

 _Alors les Tanaka frère et soeur sont bien des démons, mais Saeko n'est actuellement plus vivante puisque qu'elle est morte il y a longtemps et son âme soeur était Alisa une métamorphe d'un guépard. J'avais l'intention d'écrire leur histoire, mais bon il fait partit des deux OS pas encore écrit avec le KunKin (numéro deux). C'est presue une légende chez les métamorphes bien que réel (mais vu que c'était il y a trés longtemps...). Et du coup Ryuu lui a vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans trouver son partenaire._


	16. Chapter spécial Saint Valentin 3

_Bon pour les anges leur ailes sont trés douces, grande et résistante du coup elles sont souvent utilisé comme bouclier. Le truc étant que quand on les caresses ça fait sentir l'ange un peu bizarre, pas dans un sens sexuelle (enfin ça dépend pour certain si, mais pas pour Moniwa en tout cas) ou quelque chose d'incofortable. Mais dans tout les cas ils ne laissent pas les gens touché leurs plumes comme ça.  
_

 _Enfin présision mise à part, c'est le chapitre le plus guimauve ^^._

* * *

Chapitre spécial Saint Valentin. (3)

Moniwa finissait d'emballer ses chocolat fait maison quand Nakashima arriva dans leurs chambres une petite boite en main. Il regarda curieux Takeru lui faire signe d'approcher avant de se lever de la chaise et d'obtempérer. L'humain se mit à genoux devant lui, tendant la boite et lui demandant d'une voix stable :

-Moniwa, je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais je suis sûr de vouloir passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi. Alors acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu sa révélation au premier coup d'œil qui ne faudrait pas plusieurs mois à l'humain d'accepter la situation et de la faire évoluer à un tout autre niveau. Apparemment il c'était trompé, Nakashima n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de temps pour s'habituer aux sentiments particulier et fort qui naissaient entre âme sœur.

-Oui, hocha-t-il la tête fortement et reniflant pour ne pas céder aux larmes d'émotions qui montaient. Oui.

Il allait se jeter dans les bras de l'autre quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna coupant l'atmosphère guimauve qui s'installait. Deux soupirs résonnèrent de concert et il décrocha pendant que le plus petit avait un petit sourire amusé sur ces lèvres, signe qu'il ne prenait pas mal l'interruption.

-Moniwa j'ai besoin de ton aide, résonna la voix de Yahaba depuis l'appareil.

-Heu oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet du ton un peu désespéré de l'autre.

-Kyoutani refuse de sortir de la chambre pour la fête Haiba. J'ai même essayé de l'appâter avec de la nourriture, mais rien n'y fait il refuse de bouger, se lamentait son ancien concubin.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-il en connaissant l'importance de cette fête pour les métamorphes.

Il raccrocha et après avoir rapidement expliqué la situation à son humain, tous deux rejoignirent la chambre de Yahaba et Kyoutani. Une fois arrivée ils purent découvrir une étrange scène, quoi que pour l'endroit c'était presque la normalité. Shigeru tirait le pied de Kentaro tout en lui promettant de la nourriture et en brandissant un chocolat vers la porte pour l'inciter à sortir. Mais rien ni faisait le chien refusait de bouger d'un pouce, bien accrocher à un des pieds du lit.

-Allez Inu c'est quand même la fête de ton peuple, suppliait le châtain.

-Comment tu m'as appelé là ! Grogna en réponse son concubin dont la prise faiblit, plus par envie d'étriper que parce qu'il était convaincu d'être docile.

-Oh et puis fait-ce que tu veux cerbère, râla Shigeru abandonnant et prenant la porte.

Kyoutani qui avait encore moins apprécié le deuxième surnom voulut sauter sur le plus grand pour se venger, mais Moniwa dans un réflexe déplia ses ailes utilisant l'une d'aile comme bouclier pour son ami. Pourquoi les métamorphes avaient la moitié du temps le sang un peu trop chaud ? Il soupira et poussa le chien tout en suivant Yahaba, heureusement que ses ailes n'étaient pas fragile comme celle d'un oiseau.

* * *

Takeru observa le couple entré dans le salon, ou plutôt être poussé dedans pour l'un deux, amusé. Il savait à quel point gérer Kyoutani n'était pas chose facile et tirait son chapeau à Yahaba pour réussir à vivre avec lui. Il était bien content que l'ange est eu sa révélation avec lui. Surtout que Moniwa pouvait se révéler être extrêmement craquant sans même en avoir conscience. Mais pour l'instant ce, il y avait quelque chose en particulier qui lui tournait en tête. Est-ce que les ailes blanches étaient aussi douces et moelleuse qu'elles en avaient l'air ? C'était la première fois que le plus grand les sortait et il avait vraiment envie de passer sa main dessus.

-Est-ce que je peux toucher ? Demanda-t-il dés que la porte du salon fut refermée et avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de les faire disparaître.

-Heu… oui t-tu peux, rougis Kaname et détournant le regard.

Oui son corbin pouvait vraiment se révéler mignon, encore plus qu'un ours en peluche. Doucement il caressa les plumes qui se révélaient être encore plus douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ça donnait envie de se faire étreindre par elles.

-Prenez une chambre ! Cria quelqu'un le faisant sursauté tellement il avait été pris dans le touché.

-D-désolé pour Noya, s'excusa une autre personne atteignant facilement les un mètre quatre vingt.

-Mais quoi c'est vrai, ils laissent jamais les autres caressé leur ailes pour une bonne raison, déclara le plus petit. Au fait moi c'est Nishinoya et lui un de mes concubins Azumane. On a organisé un jeu de chasse au trésor et on fait équipe donc on doit vous laissé.

Le démon repartit aussi énergiquement qu'il était arrivé, traînant l'humain à sa suite. Nakashima tourna son regard vers Moniwa pour découvrir que celui-ci avait utilisé ses ailes pour se cacher derrière. Et impossible de les écarter, peu importe la force qu'il y mettait.

-A fait tu emballais quoi dans la chambre ? Questionna-t-il espérant faire sortir l'autre de derrière son bouclier ou carapace de plumes pour le coup.

Peu à peu les ailes se rétractèrent pour disparaître complètement, à sa déception il aurait bien les caresser encore un peu. Le plus grand était rouge tomate et n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

-Des chocolats pour toi.

Il sourit avant de tirer son mari à sa suite, hé bien techniquement il ne lui avait pas encore passé la bague au doigt même s'il avait eu un oui.

* * *

Moniwa ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sugawara devant sa porte en compagnie de Yaku et d'une petite blonde qu'il reconnut comme faisait partie des concubin de Kiyoko. Il les fit rentrer pour discuter plus confortablement. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose comme un combat entre concubin qui avait poussé le démon à venir. Bien que chaque année il y en avait toujours ce jour là. Bien que Nishinoya avait mine de rien eut une bonne idée pour détourner l'attention du fait que c'était la Saint Valentin. Nakashima engagea la conversation :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

-Au hé bien rien de plus que mes concubins ont pour la moitié décidé de s'étriper, comme chaque année. Et certain chez Shimizu ont plutôt mal prit sa révélation avec Yachi. Je suis donc venu ici avec eux le temps qu'elle calme tout ce beau monde, raconta Kôchi.

-Je devrais peut-être aller l'aider, proposa-t-il sachant que ces ailes étaient plus utiles pour séparer les combattants sans les blesser que les queues des démons.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire, déclara le musicien. Elle se débrouillait très bien de ce que j'ai vu avant de manquer de me faire assommer et tirer de là.

Il hocha la tête et l'après-midi passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Yachi un peu timide au début se détendit quand Kiyoko les rejoignit. Ils plaisantèrent sur le fait que Yaku était certainement le chouchou de Suga ce à quoi l'argenté répondit que c'était forcé si on l'avait écouté joué au moins une fois. D'une manière ou d'une autre la conversation finit par porté sur les ailes des anges et il les ressortit pour les montrés aux humains. Il ne manqua pas l'air appréciateur dans les yeux de Nakashima.

-Je peux toucher ? Demanda la blonde timidement faisant rire Suga.

-Les anges ne laissent personne leur caresser les plumes, ça les fait se sentir bizarre, expliqua la démone.

-Hein ? Mais tu m'as laissé faire tout à l'heure, s'étonna Takeru le faisant rougir.

Oui, mais il n'avait pas l'intention que ça se sache et puis si c'était son humain il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait, même si c'était gênant. Il déglutit au sourire moqueur du démon qui en profita pour le taquiner :

-Vous en êtes déjà à ce niveau là, ça traîne pas dis donc. Les voisins ne se plaignent pas trop ?

-Suga, se plaint-il. Tais-toi.

-Oh ! Comprit son concubin rougissant maintenant autant que lui.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laissé, rit Shimizu avant de sortir les autres à la suite.

Le silence était un peu stressant et il préféra se cacher derrière ses ailes une seconde fois, pendant que Nakashima s'occupait de déballer ses chocolats.

-Est-ce que je peux recommencer ? À les caresser je veux dire, fit l'humain.

Moniwa accepta, appréciant la délicatesse que faisait l'autre autant en lui demandant que dans sa façon de faire parcourir sa main sur ses plumes. Il sentit rapidement sa poitrine se remplir de chaleur sous la douce touche, le faisant soupirer de bien être. Il laissa ses ailes se faire écarter pour découvrir le plus petit lui sourire doucement. Nakashima rampa sur ses genoux et il referma ses ailes sur eux, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à l'autre qui d'ailleurs lui prit la main. Il sentit l'anneau glisser sur son doigt, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Takeru. Il l'aimait tellement.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin.


	17. Chapter Takahiro

_Vous vous souvenez que Matsukawa faisait parti de l'équipe universitaire de Daichi et Akaashi ? Non, bon normal vu que lui est resté ou il était, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien pour autant. Il y a plein d'histoire en dehors du chateau... bon pas tellement, mais quand même.  
_

 _Donc voici un petit drabble HanaMatsu._

* * *

Chapitre Hanamaki : quand on flirt avec les clients.

Hanamaki était vraiment heureux que finalement le gouvernement royaliste vampirique ait autorisé les vampires à travailler dans des institutions humaines il y a cent ans de cela. Bien que les gouvernements humain autorisait le mélange des races depuis bien plus longtemps, mais il fallait reconnaître que les vampires sont assez conservateurs. Il en était d'autant plus heureux qu'il travaillait dans un petit café tranquille, perdu dans le secteur humain, ou venait régulièrement une certaine personne.

Certes ce n'était pas très professionnel de flirter avec les clients, mais il ne le faisait qu'avec cette certaine personne alors son collègue ne disait rien. Surtout que l'humain répondait de la même manière à ses avances. Takahiro avait tout de suite aimé la haute stature et l'air ennuyé permanent qui cachait pourtant un esprit vif. Justement la cloche sonna annonçant l'arrivé de l'homme de haute taille.

-Matsukawa, j'avais finit par croire que tu m'avais posé un lapin alors que j'ai pris ce quart de travail juste pour toi, plaisanta-t-il à moitié préparant ce que prenait toujours l'autre, il avait vraiment changé ses horaires pour voir encore plus souvent l'humain.

-Jamais je n'oserais faire ça à ma seconde chose préférée ici, sourit le noiraud.

-Second ?! S'exclama-t-il en faignant d'être blessé et transmettant la boisson. Et qui m'a prit la première place ?

-Ton propre cappuccino, s'amusa Issei payant sa boisson. Mais peut-être qu'un film se soir pourrait changer la donne.

Il sourit brillamment avant de tapoter le verre ou il avait inscrit le nom du client. Dessus on pouvait lire très clairement un numéro de téléphone ainsi que le nom du resto de la rue avec un horaire.

-Oh ! Les grand esprits se rencontre ou est-ce l'effet Saint Valentin ? Se demanda le noiraud amusé. Je suppose qu'on peut toujours faire les deux.

-Oui, ria-t-il. Je suppose aussi.

Il se pencha et embrassa la joue du plus grand avant de lui faire un petit salut d'en revoir. Il ne savait pas du tout si cela allait amener à quelque chose de sérieux ou pas. S'il serait obliger de remplir toute la paperasse qui découlait de ne pas passer par la procédure normal quand un vampire finissait avec un humain, ni même si il aura l'autorisation de le transformer en vampire. De toute façon ils n'en étaient pas là. Pour l'instant seul le moment présent comptait, ils auraient bien le temps de voir si ça marchait ou pas entre eux. Enfin il faudrait quand même qu'il lui avoue être un vampire, ce serait une bonne idée. Sûrement pendant le repas, car il était sur que ça n'entamerait pas l'appétit de Matsukawa.

Il aimait vraiment travailler ici.


	18. Chapter spécial Saint Valentin 4

_Quelques petits passages (même si la saint valentin est passé maintenant) qui me trotait en tête.  
_

* * *

Chapitre Spécial saint valentin 4 : Recueil

Yamaguchi : Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire.

Tadashi était timide, c'était vrai, il paniquait aussi facilement, c'était vrai aussi, il manquait cruellement de confiance en soi, à son plus grand désarroi c'était aussi la vérité. Si on ajoutait à ça que son concubin était cynique, hautain et assez maladroit sur les sentiments, ce qui était vrai encore une fois, il était facile de penser que même si des sentiments amoureux se développaient entre eux, ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'ils fassent quelques chose à ce sujet. C'était faux. Et que Tsukishima serait celui qui ferait le premier pas au vu de sa timidité maladive. Autant c'était la vérité pour sa timidité autant contrairement à ce que les gens pouvait imaginer c'était lui qui c'était lancé.

Oui, Yamaguchi Tadashi, connu pour bégayer à chaque fois qu'il devait se présenter devant sa classe, la personne qui plus jeune était victime d'intimidation, était en fait le premier et le seul à faire quelque chose à propos de son coup de foudre pour son concubin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il était celui qui entraînait le blond à des rendez-vous.

Il avait fait les chocolats la veille, avait soigneusement prévu toute l'activité de la journée, remerciant au passage le directeur de faire venir des stands dans le jardin pour la journée. Et c'était le jour même lancé, demandant à Tsukishima de passez la journée avec lui en lui offrant ses chocolat. Parce qu'il savait que s'il ne faisait rien leur relation ne risquait pas d'évoluer. Et puis même s'il était mort de peur, avec la désagréable envie de vomir tellement il stressait, il restait encore du courage en lui.

Alors aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître aux yeux des autres, il avait réussi à rassembler son courage pour obtenir son rencart. Et figurez-vous que ça c'est même mieux passé que ce à quoi il s'attendait puisque que Kei lui acheta même des fleurs pour le remercier. Comme quoi les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

* * *

Shibayama : Un accident et une promesse

Shibayama avait dansé quelque fois avec Kenma, même si le métamorphe du chat n'aimait pas vraiment cela, avant de se faire entraîné par Hinata, dont le partenaire passait plus de temps à lui écrasé les pieds qu'autre de chose, et Yahaba qui n'arrivait juste pas à faire danser son concubin. Il c'était vraiment amusé jusque là et avait hâte d'écouter les légendes qui s'apprêtait à être raconter. Malheureusement son téléphone sonna et il découvrit que ses parents avaient eu un accident. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et même quand on lui annonça qu'ils étaient hors de danger il sentait encore la frayeur couler dans ses veines.

Kenma posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Vas-y, souffla le métamorphe. Ils ont besoin de toi et on a toujours l'année prochaine pour passer la fête entièrement ensemble.

Yûki rougit au sous-entendu qu'ils seraient encore ensemble dans un an et remercia le chat avant d'y aller.

* * *

Yaku : Le valentin dans le vide.

Sugawara était charmant, serviable, attentionné et avait le sourire d'un ange bien qu'il était un démon. Alors pour Yaku c'était plutôt normal que tous les autres concubins de Koushi veulent être celui qui serait son âme sœur. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il pensait très souvent à son partenaire et chérissait chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais contrairement aux autres il n'allait pas médire sur le compte des autres ou leur faire des coups tordus en douce. Et ne voulant pas non plus être la cible, ce qui était dur en étant un peu le chouchou de Suga, il passait quasiment tout son temps à les fuir, ce qui revenait à traîner à l'autre bout de l'étage des vampires et démon d'où se trouvait sa chambre.

Alors forcément ce jour du quatorze février il avait eu vite fait d'aller se cacher dans un des salons du troisième étage pour plus de sécurité. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, un peu trop risquer selon lui. Mais des cris dans le couloir retenti et il sortit pour voir ce qui ce passait. Un peine un pas fait dans le couloir qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol. Il clignota pendant que Yachi se releva de dessus lui en bafouillant des excuses. Il se releva avant de pâlir en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille. La seconde d'après ils fuyaient tous les deux, certain concubins de Kiyoko sur leur talons.

D'accord techniquement il n'avait pas à fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser seule la blonde. Alors il la traîna à sa suite vers l'endroit ou il espérait trouver Suga pour de l'aide. Sauf qu'ils tombèrent sur ceux que lui avait justement évités en pleine bagarre.

-Yaku-san ! Fit paniquer Yachi.

-Baisses-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole évitant de peu de sep rendre un coup.

Ça avait viré en véritable foutoir et pour une foi il remercia sa petite taille, pendant qu'ils rampaient à quatre pattes pour se sortir de la bataille.

-Fichu Saint-valentin, maugréa-t-il.

Il gardait sa main sur l'épaule de Yachi pour s'assurer de ne pas la perdre et ne pas se perdre lui-même. Puis d'un coup il ne sentait plus rien.

Un regard vers le côté lui informa qu'il était seul, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être parmi des corps qui se battaient entre eux. Il sauta sur ses pieds le cœur battant rapidement sous l'effet de panique, regardant partout autour.

-Yachi !

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça quand même. Il trébucha plus proche d'une fenêtre à cause d'un coup dans les cotes qui le fit siffler de douleur. Shimizu apparu de l'autre côté de la foule et commença à séparer un à un les combattant comme si rien n'était plus facile. Du coin de l'œil il vit un des concubins de son démon qu'il n'appréciait pas le regarder puis le charger pour le frapper. Il leva les bras en défense, mais à la place du coup de poing quelque chose serpenta autour de sa taille et le tira.

-Yaku ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Sugawara.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il pendait dans le vide, le démon accrocher à la façade du manoir le tenait fermement par sa queue. Au dessus deux, penché par la fenêtre Yachi les regardait avec inquiétudes.

-Pour honnête ça ira beaucoup mieux si tu pouvais me poser en toute sécurité sur le sol, dit-il la voix faible. J'ai horreur du vide.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas tout les jour le quatorze février.


End file.
